Heart Of Glass
by framby
Summary: At the end of his senior year, Blaine left Kurt and Ohio without explanation. When they are forced to work together Kurt just wants to get it over with as painlessly as possible. Little does he know that Blaine's secret will turn his life upside down. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright ladies and gents, this is my new fic! If you have any question about the warning, shoot me a pm! **

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Big thank to **InTheDarkOfTheNight **and** Lurida!

***Edit* This fic is an AU, but everything that happened up until the "I do" episode happened in this universe as well.**

* * *

Blaine was standing in front of the Hummel door, trying to gather the little bit of strength he had left in his body. He finally rang the doorbell and a couple of moments later Kurt opened the door.

Of course Kurt had to be breathtakingly beautiful. Of course he had to have the biggest smile on his face, one that Blaine hadn't really seen since their break-up in October. He hated himself already for what he was about to do.

Blaine let himself be hugged, making sure to put a little space between their bodies and didn't answer when Kurt asked him to come in.

"Kurt, I… I can't do this anymore." Blaine said in a rush, his head bowing down. He couldn't look into Kurt's eyes, not this time around. He was just too tired not to be a coward.

"What do you mean? Blaine?" Blaine couldn't see Kurt frowning and putting up all the walls he had build to protect himself over the years of bullying and being hurt, but Blaine didn't have to look at Kurt to see him. He knew exactly what expression Kurt had on his face, or how his arms were crossed over his body, not to show that he wasn't willing to talk but because he needed to touch himself to get a little bit of reassurance. Blaine knew all that, he didn't need to look up to see this. He had done it once, he couldn't do that twice.

"I know we're not together _together_, but I just can't do this anymore. I can't sleep with you again, I can't be around you anymore. I'm leaving, Kurt."

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Blaine heard clearly the hitch in Kurt's voice, the way it broke a little at the end of his name, or the way it grew cold at the end of the sentence. Blaine took a deep breath and looked up, finally, not meeting Kurt's eyes and looking a little bit over the man's shoulder.

"I just, I'm really sorry. I'm really really sorry, Kurt. I hope one day you'll forgive me. Please be happy, okay?"

Blaine didn't wait for an answer and rushed out of the garden and down the street. He thought heard Kurt shout his name once or twice. He wasn't sure.

He ran as far as he could, trying to hold back his tears as much as he could. With rage, he brushed his eyes with his sleeve and climbed into a navy blue car that was waiting for him.

"Blaine?" The man in the driver seat didn't get an answer, Blaine buckled the seat belt and looked right in front of him, stoic in his seat.

"Just drive Coop."

"Squirt, you didn't have to do that, you could just explain this to him and-"

"Cooper, he deserves better, he deserves a future and he deserves to be happy. Now drive, I just, I just can't stay here."

"Blaine, you'll have to tell him you know." Blaine snapped his head at his brother and glared at him, his lips drawn in a tight line.

"Cooper, just drive the damn car."

"Fine. You sure you've got everything?"

Blaine turned around to see his luggage and his guitar in the backseat, the boy sighed and nodded silently.

Cooper started the car and drove away from Kurt's neighborhood. They didn't really talk to each other for most of the drive, Cooper giving his little brother as much space as he could when two people were in a car.

With every mile that put them away from Ohio Blaine felt the guilt settle heavier and heavier in his stomach. He felt the weight of his actions on his shoulders. He had just ruined everything once again and this time he knew that there was no going back, he couldn't and wouldn't.

Hours later Blaine finally saw the welcoming sign to California.

* * *

**Six years later**

Kurt was exhausted to say at the least. He loved his work, really he did. But what he didn't like so much was the constant travel. It wasn't as glamorous as people made it out to be. Yes, he had traveled around the world but he wouldn't be able to tell you anything about the countries he had been in to save his life. What he could tell you about though, was airports. He knew all about them since it was all he saw whenever he travelled for work. That and the hotels.

It was depressing not to be able to visit even a little and have to jump from one photoshoot to another. But in a way that was what made his life interesting.

During his second year at Isabelle had been asked to go to France to help the branch of the magazine they had there. She left and took the lead of the magazine, revealing herself in this. She was finally able to move things and do things the way she wanted, it was liberating. She called Kurt a few months after she settled and offered him a job in Paris. Kurt remembered the the sleepless night he had over the decision. It was such a big decision for someone his age. He didn't know if he was ready to fly to the other side of the ocean, to leave his father and his friends behind for a job. He tossed and turned in his bed, for hours. Until he realized that he hadn't felt that alive and shaken by all his emotions for a very long time. Since Blaine, actually. The young man had stood up quickly and walked over to his mirror, gave himself the best pep talk ever, grabbed his laptop and answered yes to Isabelle's proposition. Two weeks later he was flying to Paris.

Kurt had never understood what happened with Blaine that fateful night in front of his porch, but right after that the two of them had stopped talking, Blaine transferred schools, he disappeared and never spoke to any members of the New Direction ever again.

Kurt had been hurt, angry, sad and bitter but most of all he had been lost. He had no idea what had happened or why Blaine had said and done those things. He had thought that this time with lots of work things would be different, that they would finally grt a chance at romance, that they would get the happy ending they were supposed to have. All he got in the end was a broken heart.

When Kurt had said yes to Paris, he had first and foremost said yes to the experience that this was going to bring him. He wasn't stupid though, he knew that it was also his way to get away. His yes to Paris was a yes to a get away, yes to going as far as possible from the man that had been his everything and shattered his whole world with few little words, it had already been two years but Kurt still wasn't healed.

The work, the travel, the rounds of unpronounceable French words took his mind off the heartache at first. It was numbing. New country, new language, new culture, new everything. It was what he needed. This was a new set up for a new Kurt Hummel. After weeks his heartache was just a distant pain in his chest and after months he barely thought about it anymore. Maybe just when he was alone, but he made sure that didn't happen too often.

"Kurt!" Isabelle stormed into his office, a bright smile on her lips and documents on her hand that she was waving under his nose.

"I had the best idea ever! Well me and my dear colleague from New York. Anyway, we're going to have a joint issue for this fall and I need someone from our offices to be there to make sure that everything goes accordingly to plan."

This was how Isabelle had started her rant about her project. She talked and talked until she could barely breathe anymore, sometimes Isabel reminded him of Rachel. It was probably because he missed his family and his friends so much that Kurt said yes to Isabelle's crazy idea or maybe it was just because the project spoke to him. He didn't really know. It had been four years since he had set foot in the big city, and he couldn't wait to get there. He was also dreading it.

* * *

He had expected the jet lag and the headache from little to no sleep. What he hadn't expected was that the aircraft lost his baggage and then the punch in the face when he stepped out of the airport. The smell, the people, the life. It was all so different and new but somehow oh so familiar. Kurt took a few seconds to close his eyes and take a big breath, full of exhaust fumes, and just something indescribably New York.

Kurt waited in line to get a cab to go to the city and asked to stop at the first coffee shop they saw. He extracted himself from the vehicle and bought a grande non fat mocha and a bagel.

_Food orgasm_, Kurt thought as he took the first bite of his bagel. He loved Paris and the way people there lived, but nothing screamed more "home" than a fresh New York bagel.

He got back into the car and gave the driver the directions to the place where the photoshoot was supposed to be held. After losing his baggage it had taken way too much time and now he couldn't even stop by the hotel. So not only was he jet lagged but he also was in an outfit that he had worn for now twenty-four hours, he felt itchy and completely disgusting. But it wasn't the first time this had happened to him, he knew better than to sulk and tried to appreciate the cool window against his forehead and the invigorating coffee in his hand.

The photoshoot was supposed to last two weeks and then he would have to work with the New York offices to decide which photos would make it to the magazine and what article to pick to follow the editorial line they had chosen. It was going to take at least two months and at some point he was supposed to leave the hotel for one of the apartments that belonged to the company. In all honesty right now, all he needed was a bed. It didn't matter where.

They arrived shortly where the first photoshoot was supposed to be held. People were already running around, and gathering here and there. Models were taking a break, probably from makeup, and chatting lightly with the hairdressers. Kurt loved the ambiance, he loved a first day on a photoshoot. Everything was new, everything was here to be built, everything was possible.

"Kurt! Hummel! Oh, Hummelina, over here!" Kurt's head snapped around and was greeted with the biggest red-lipped smile ever.

"Santana! Hi!" The man literally threw himself at the Latina, hugging her like his life depended on it. "Oh my god, I didn't know you were working on this!"

"Surprise, surprise my little French croissant. When I knew you were in charge of the project I asked and threatened people to work on it as well. Now you're stuck with me and I have lots of unanswered questions for you." She wriggled her eyebrows and smirked at him devilishly before breaking into laughters. "Okay, you're going to need a tour of the place or are you good?"

"I'm good, I'll just take myself around at lunch to get familiar with the place. So I take it the PR Management is doing good for you?"

"Yeah, after you hooked me up with that dude from Vogue I worked my way up." The woman looked down a little before snapping her head up and pushing her hair off her shoulder " I'm not gonna thank you, I have too much pride for that."

"Well just like you should. I only got you an appointment, you did the rest all by yourself. God only knows how."

"You're a douche" the Latina answered pinching his arms painfully.

"Uh, Kurt, before we walked into this." the woman motioned the hangar with her head, blocking the way between it and Kurt.

"I have to warn you. I had no idea before I came in this morning . But you should know that…"

The woman started, unfortunately she didn't get to finish her sentence as someone ran right behind her and she caught a glimpse of black curly hair.

Santana watched the whole scene, and felt like a spectator in front of an unavoidable car crash: wanting to do something but inevitably helpless and winced in pain when it all collapsed.

Kurt followed the man with his eyes, frozen in shock. It had been six years, six years and Kurt's breath was still taken away the second he saw bare ankles, broad shoulders and black curly hair, curlier than before but still. Kurt's eyes stayed fixed on the spot where the man had been minutes ago before he disappeared into the hangar.

His hand found Santana's arm and he held tight, as tightly as he could. His gaze fell on the Latina who was waiting, a frown on her face.

"Was that…Blaine?"

* * *

**A/N: ... I'm just gonna go hide under my blanket. **

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows the first chapter got! It was mind blowing, so yeah, thank you, you, you and also you!**

**The wonderful betas are **Lurida** and **InTheDarkOfTheNight

* * *

Kurt spent his day hoping and dreading to see Blaine again. He awkwardly walked around set, keeping his phone in his hand to have something to occupy him, just in case.

It didn't really serve him well though. The man bumped into Blaine a few hours after when he was going out of the bathroom and Kurt was going in.

"Kurt? Uh, hi." Kurt noticed the small wrinkles that appeared by Blaine's eyes and the little smile that matched them the moment he saw who was in front of him. He nodded politely and gave an awkward pat to Blaine's shoulder.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt rushed into the bathroom and didn't move for several minutes. His legs didn't respond to him anymore, they were like jelly and a cold shiver coursed through his body.

_A pat on the shoulder, seriously? I'm so fucking stupid. _Kurt thought, running a hand over his face. He took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the door. He splashed some water on his hand and face and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_I got it. I'm Kurt Hummel for God sake, I so got it. _Kurt glared at himself before sighing _I so do not got it._

He then saw Blaine again at lunch eating alone a phone in his hand and a fork in the other. Their eyes locked for a second and Kurt turned his gaze away as quick as he could, knowing perfectly that he was probably sporting a big blush on his cheeks.

And then again around 4. Kurt was walking to the photographers area to tell them what he wanted for this picture in particular, and to work with her on the details when Blaine rushed past him, his ears glued to his phone. This time the other man didn't stop to talk to Kurt and the editor tried not to let himself be affected by seeing his ex-boyfriend popping every now and then.

He had been apparently doing a poor job at this because at eight Santana opened his door violently, her heels clicking on the floor loudly.

"Alright, Froggy. You and I have a sweet date with a bottle of Jack's. Come on, let's go."

"San, while I'm feeling very grateful that you'd ever consider me for a date, I'm gonna have to decline. All I want is my bed. I haven't slept in probably thirty-six hours and the flight from Paris was horrible." Kurt argued weakly. The woman clicked her tongue and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Those are pathetic excuses. You just want to go to your hotel and eat your feelings. Because i know that look, Hummel. And I saw Blaine's face today as well. We're gonna get drunk, we're not gonna talk about him and we'll eat our feelings on Sunday. Now come on!"

Apparently Santana wasn't completely right because four rounds of shots into the night and Kurt started to talk about Blaine. They were pretty drunk by that point and the woman didn't even bother stopping him.

"But how, how?" Kurt asked, grabbing the woman's face in his hand and bringing them really close. "How is he still all cute and sexy? He's just, just bare ankles and curls and, and that isn't 'upposed to be sexy, ya know?"

Kurt let go of Santana's face and asked the bartender for another drink. He clapped happily when the drink in front of him was full again.

"Seriously, San'ana. Why is he here? Why?" Kurt whined, dropping his head on the counter and banging it loudly.

"Ouch, what is this? Oh right. See?" Kurt pointed at the bar. "Blaine's like this, right in front of my face all the time. I don't wanna see him tomorrow."

"But Kurt, he is so pretty. Why don't you want?" They were both whining and giggling alternatively, only staying put on their stools thank to the counter.

"I know he is pretty. 'is the cutest. All pretty, really pretty. But he broke my heart, San. Twice! And, and I don't even know why! But now he's here and he's still pretty and I wanna lick his face but I also wanna punch him, ya know? I'm scared, Tana. I don't wanna talk to him, I don't wanna see him."

"But Kurt, why? He is so pretty!"

"You said that already."

"But h'is really pretty, that's why." At this point she only made sense because they were both completely out of it. "And you're scared because you like him and you don't want him thinking something bad about you. S'okay, you're all pretty too." The woman patted Kurt's right cheek and asked for another round of shots. "But y'also wanna see him because maybe you have unfuni- unfinu- not finished business."

"Na, s'cause I hate him."

They drank some more and when they finally made it to Kurt's hotel, they both passed out on the bed, in their clothes.

The next morning when they woke up they rolled out of bed and grunted at everyone all day.

* * *

Kurt saw Blaine again. Of course he did, they were working on the same photoshoot. The place was huge and full with people but they were bound to see each other.

Every time they had locked eyes, Blaine had waved at Kurt. It was a small movement, almost shy and so discreet that Kurt almost thought he had dreamed it the first time it happened. When it happened a second time, Kurt answered with an awkward smile and rushed away. He might have done that the four others times it happened.

He had no idea how to behave around the man. He didn't even know if he wanted to talk to him, punch him, or have nothing to do with him.

At least they didn't have to interact with each other up until now on set. Kurt had no idea what the man was doing, or why he was even here in the first place. Kurt had thought about asking Santana but he knew the moment he'd open his mouth the woman would know more than she should. Not that there was a lot to know anyway.

Kurt gripped his coffee tighter and walked to the post production area. Of course that meant almost tripping over Blaine when he opened the curtains and walked inside.

"Oh shit, excuse me… Blaine?" Kurt winced at the way his voice came out, a little too high and strangled. Blaine stood up and looked at Kurt with wide eyes full of… no, Kurt didn't want to go there.

"Kurt. Hi." The man whispered, his hands playing with the hem of his polo. Kurt noticed how Blaine was still wearing colorful clothes, the only thing lacking being the bowtie. But besides that Blaine hadn't changed too much. But Blaine seemed also very different in a way that he couldn't really explain. He seemed more toned than the last time Kurt had seen him, he also looked like he was tired, really tired, but happy at the same time. And for some reason Kurt found himself curious about this and gut-wrenching to think that something, maybe someone had done that to Blaine.

It infuriated Kurt to see how affected he was by this man.

"Yeah, hi. I was looking for the post-prod department manager. Do you know where she is?" He tried to be as professional as he could but how could one talk professionally to someone he had been in a relationship with? It was awkward and painfully so.

"That would be me, actually." It took Kurt a few seconds to understand exactly what Blaine had told him.

"Uh, you? But the last time I talked to her about the first arrangements, I'm quite sure it was a woman named Molly, Mandy….Something beginning with M?"

"Mary." Blaine provided," And she had a health problem, so I took over." Blaine stayed silent, maybe waiting for Kurt to say something. When it didn't happen Blaine continued. "Kurt, look. I hope that this isn't-"

"Alright, so we need to talk about the last shooting and see what needs to be changed."

Kurt wasn't ready to have any form of discussion with Blaine that wasn't work related and even that had been difficult. Kurt had no idea how to talk to the man. He was afraid of being too commanding and then sometimes he was afraid of being too nice. He had no idea what to do or how to work with Blaine and he feared that someone would see it and think that he wasn't doing his job properly. Because if there was one thing that Kurt Hummel was amazing at, it was his job.

He went to his office at the end of the reunion and locked the door behind him.

"You look like someone rolled over you with a truck over and over again. What's got your pinky panties in a twist, Carla Bruni?"

Kurt jumped in his seat, he hadn't seen the woman but here she was examining him with a smirk on her face.

"San, what are you doing in here? I thought it was locked!"

"It was." the woman shrugged. "Anyway, how went the meeting with Anderson?"

"How do you even know?"

"I'm a woman of many resources. So?"

"It was awkward and I think I talked to him like he was my slave or something."

"Wanky!"

Kurt dropped his head in his hand in frustration and growled a little. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Don't worry, it'll pass. People are blessing the ground you're walking on. Just be your normal bitchy self and you'll be fine."

Kurt doubted that but he didn't say anything.

That day for lunch Blaine was nowhere to be found and Kurt saw him leave around four again. He didn't know how to feel about him being around. He didn't know if he felt better when he didn't see him or when he bumped into him all the time

* * *

Kurt met Rachel and Finn that night to eat. He had missed them so much. They had finally got together for good a few years back, when Finn had finally gotten his teaching diploma and came to the city to teach.

Kurt was waiting at their table when a sudden mass of brown hair and giggling attacked him from behind.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so happy to see you. Look at you. You look dashing!" Kurt stood up only to get once again attacked by the woman who hugged him tightly. He hugged back, patting her hair and smiling at his brother behind.

"Finn. Hi!" Kurt hugged his brother as well, who didn't let go for a long time, patting his back in a manly way.

"Little bro, it's good to see you. I thought you'd never come back!"

They settled at the round table and smiled happily to each other. His father and Carole were missing, but having Finn and Rachel here with him was the best. He had missed his brother and the way he had to call him dude and bro even if it bothered Kurt to no end. And he had missed Rachel, who would talk too much but who had her heart in the right place. They joked and laughed, it didn't matter how much they tried to Skype, it would never been as good as being around each other.

They talked about Finn's new student and Rachel's nemesis at the theater. They bitched about Finn and Rachel's neighbor, plotting to get back at her and her fifteen cats. And when they finally got to Kurt's job he just couldn't keep it to himself. He had to talk about it with someone and Rachel had been his best friend for so long that it seemed only natural, and Finn was his brother, of course he would talk to him about it.

"What did you just say?" Rachel shrieked in between two bites.

"Blaine is working on set with me."

"Dude, isn't that a little awkward? I mean he dumped you and then left town with no explanation."

"I'm well aware, Finn. Thank you."

"No but, what I meant was that he broke your heart and you cried for days the first time but the second one was even worse!"

"I know Finn, I was there." Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother who just continued.

"Don't you want to like get answers from him? And aren't you his boss? Can you order him to get you coffee? Can you be a bitch like Miranda Something in the Devil Wears Prada?That would be awesome! Can you order him to get me steak?!"

"No Finn, I can't do that. And even if I could I wouldn't. I'm more curious to how you're aware of the existence of Miranda Priestly. And steak, really?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm such a boy. But why can't you?"

"Kurt!" Rachel cut her boyfriend, " did you talk to him? Did he say anything? Is he single? Why is he here?" Kurt glared at the woman, she was his best friend but she also talked too much.

"Rachel, we didn't talk. I'm not going to talk to him. We work together, it's already awkward enough."

"But Kurt -"

"Rachel, why could I possibly say to him? He left for absolutely no reason at all. At least not one that I would be aware of, no one heard about him in six years. I'm not going to go and make friends with him."

"Maybe you should." Kurt didn't bother answering and started eating again.

"Kurt, dude. What about my steak?"

* * *

**Tadaa! So, what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been on a cloud klaine all day. **

**Who's happy with me?**

* * *

Kurt arrived at work on his fourth day feeling like he could run the world. He decided that the Blaine situation wasn't going to affect him, not anymore. He had a job to do, one he loved and had fun doing. Nothing was going to rain on his parade. He was in New York for the first time in years, he had some of his best friends and his brother in town. This was his time and nothing would ruin that.

Kurt paid the cab and moved away from it, closing the door with strength. He walked on set, his head high, his boots tapping loudly on the floor and giving him tempo to roll his hips. He was that close to starting singing in his head. Instead Santana approached him with a worried look.

"Kurt, look, we had some problems between the models and the owner of the place. So we're going to have to replace some of the models but it's going to take some time and it will put us even more behind schedule." She was tapping furiously on her phone, barely looking at him.

"What scene were they hired for?"

"The one for the indoor rugby. I'm going to see if some of the models we already have are toned enough to start shooting and if not I'll have to call all the agencies we're working with. It's going to take forever but I'll sort it okay?"

Kurt sighed, it was only day four and of course they would already have problems with the models and would already be behind schedule. Suddenly he didn't feel all that great. It was the first big project he could run alone, without Isabelle being around him or looking over his shoulder. He couldn't screw this up.

"Tana, we don't have time for agencies and all. We need athletes. They won't know how to pose but at least they'll look the part. We need to find a sport agent and ask him if some of his talents could come over. It'll be quicker and so much cheaper. "

"You sure about that? I mean, I know we don't have that much time but still, we could take some to find real models." Kurt looked around. People were starting to arrive and soon they would find out that they had no model to shoot with today, so they'll lose one day of shooting and this was one they wouldn't be able to catch up on easily. The man tried to take deep breaths to prevent himself from panicking.

"I'm sure, we need to shoot this today or we won't have anything for the menswear on this segment and I can't have that."

"Consider this fixed then." The woman turned around on her high heels and plugged her headset in before starting to shout at someone on the other end of the line. Kurt made a mental note to go and see her in less than an hour to see how things were going. The man didn't even get close to his office before already somebody else was stopping him for some problem with the lighting. At nine Kurt finally arrived to his office at the other end of the set. At the exact same time Blaine crossed paths with him, obviously just getting to work.

"Blaine." Kurt said, maybe more harshly than he intended to.

"Oh hi, Kurt. I'm ah … well, getting to my department." The man was wringing his hands and moving from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable. He looked around and stepped closer to Kurt. Kurt mimicked him and stepped back. He could be mistaken but he thought he saw a flash of hurt painting Blaine's face.

"Kurt, do you think we could, uh, maybe get together sometime today or tomorrow. I need to talk to you."

Kurt felt his chest constrict and his throat dry out instantly. He was sure he must look like a dead fish with his eyes as big as golfballs and his mouth slightly open.

"Is it work related?" Kurt couldn't say he was proud of his voice, it came out shaky and forced.

"No, definitely not." Blaine shook his head and bit his bottom lip. "Kurt, I'm not stupid, I know you don't want to talk to me but we really need to have a discussion." The man pressed again, his eyes turning into two big pools of amber that were pleading Kurt to accept.

"No." Kurt whispered. "This is work. We're working together because, well it happened. But we're not having a discussion. Now get to your department." Kurt ordered, Blaine frowned at his tone and Kurt could swear he saw Blaine's fist tighten. "I'll come and see you later to talk about yesterday's photo shoot." Kurt finished, his voice icy.

Blaine opened his mouth to add something; but Kurt stopped him with a raised hand and entered his office, closing the door in front of Blaine.

* * *

At lunch time Kurt still had to go see Blaine. He was deliberately postponing it by doing a myriad of other things instead. Kurt was that close to calling himself the King of Procrastination.

"You can call me God or kiss my feet." Santana stated when she barged in. "Or you can pay me more. Yeah, I'll take the raise." She flopped down on the chair that was put there and crossed her legs, looking smugly at Kurt."

"And why is that?"

"I not only, found you the perfect athletes, but they are going to cost you nothing and they are on their way right at this moment."

"What part of your soul did you sell to get them?" Kurt bantered lightly, smiling at her.

"Very funny Hummel. I called Dave."

"Dave. As in Dave Karofsky?" Kurt wondered incredulously.

"You never forget your first real beard," the woman shrugged. "So yes, David Karofsky. Don't look at me like that, Kurt. I know you made peace with him a long time ago and I stayed in touch with him, alright? That's the best I could find at such short notice."

Kurt stood up and made his way around his desk. He sat on the top of it and pinched his nose painfully.

"You called Dave to be a model for the magazine? Did you even read the brief I sent to your agency?" Santana's laugh erupted loudly in the tiny office. She was holding her stomach and almost fell down the chair.

"Oh my god, Kurt," she managed between two fits. "He's not going to be a model. And I don't like you implying that he couldn't, jackass." She tried to sort herself before laughing even more.

"He's- he's" she took a deep breath and brushed her dress a little to clean herself up after laughing so hard. "He's a sport agent, so I called him and he's sending some of his talents. Told them it was a challenge and that if they fucked up he would make them clean the bathroom next time."

Kurt looked at her with a big, proud smile on his face. He had made peace with Dave long ago. He had even offered his friendship to the man. But given their past Dave had wanted a fresh start and Kurt couldn't blame him for that. They texted a little but they soon drifted apart. Kurt remembered when Dave had told him how he saw himself in his perfect future. Kurt was so proud of the man to have had the courage to go after his dream and work for it.

"Good, that's great. Thank you for that Santana. You saved my ass."

"It's my job. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch date with my girlfriend." She left the room as quickly as she entered it and soon Kurt was left with nothing else to do but the need to go and see the post-production department.

He walked as slowly as he could, hoping that everyone would also be on lunch break. Of course people on the post-production department didn't have the same hours as everyone else. They were often needed on set for quick work right on the spot but most of the time they had long and painful hours of work. They also had to put together the film that would come with every scene they were shooting. Lots of work, terrible hours. Kurt was very grateful he had never worked for that department.

When he arrived they were all chatting and eating amicably, some were even eating and working at the same time.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Blaine, please?" Kurt asked a woman with blue and pink hair.

"He left half an hour ago, sir. Do you want me to call him?"

"Oh no, maybe you could actually help me. I'm looking for yesterday footage and also the pictures you guys already worked on."

"Oh, I see. We won't be able to do that, Blaine's the one in charge and we still have to run things by him before showing you."

"I'll come back then. Thank you." Kurt greeted and left the department. He was almost relieved that Blaine hadn't been here. It wasn't his fault if the man wasn't here after all. So alright, fine, maybe he had gone to the department at a time he knew no one would be there, but still, not his fault.

The models arrived quickly and soon they were able to start on the scene. Kurt tried the post-prod department again later that afternoon only to find that Blaine had already left for the day.

Kurt felt anger bubbling inside his chest. Here he was running around all day, trying to make sure that the photoshoot was going smoothly, it was his freaking head on the plate. Everyone was working hard and doing long hours. Instead Blaine arrived late at work, wasn't here during lunch and left early. Kurt still had to see the pictures from the day before and even if he knew it would only be a first draft, he needed to select the damn pictures already. Kurt decided to have a chat with the man the day after.

* * *

When Blaine arrived at the office the next day Kurt asked him to come into his office.

"Look Blaine, we've been working for five days now. And you're coming in between 9 and 10 every day and you're always off before 4. This isn't going to work. I need you to be there for your department." Kurt started. He was pissed off at the man's attitude. He needed people willing to work hard on this.

"I'm going to ask you if you're dedicated to this or not. If not then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. So, are you willing to be dedicated to your job here?"

"Are you joking?" Blaine asked, offended. "Of course I'm dedicated! Do you think it's easy? I'm running around all day, trying to get everything ready for when you need the first draft ready. And when it's all done I still have to run home and make sure that…" Blaine stopped abruptly. His voice had raised a little with every sentence and Kurt could see that the man was stressed out.

"Blaine," Kurt started, putting on his authoritative tone, one that he knew could come out as arrogant and haughty. It apparently was the wrong thing to do. Blaine stood up from the chair he was in and put his hands on Kurt's desk, pointing at the sitting man.

"Don't _Blaine_ me. You want me to do longer days and to prove you that I'm dedicated? Fine. I'll do that if it's what it takes to show you that you can trust on me with this." Blaine turned around and walked to the door.

"If you're looking for trust you're not going to find it here." Kurt barked bitterly, it was petty and he knew it. He just wasn't going to sit here and not fight.

"Of course." Blaine answered with scorn before storming off the room.

Kurt flopped back on his chair. He had no idea what had just happened or even why it had happen. Yes, he had called out Blaine on his behavior at work but it was only about the hours he was making. And seriously where did the rest come from? And who was Blaine to talk to him that way?

Kurt was furious to say the least.

* * *

"Alright, Pretty. The makeup department offered a nice night out at the karaoke." Santana wriggled her eyebrow at that and whispered with conspiracy. "Wanna show them what we're made of?"

"I haven't gone to one in ages!" Kurt shouted. "Let's go, I have some steam to blow off." The Latina put her arm through Kurt's and walked them out.

"What happened?"

"Blaine happened. This guy thinks he can walk around like that, doing whatever hours he wants without any problem and then when I try to talk to him about it he actually yelled at me! Who the hell does he think he is? I'm Kurt Hummel, you don't walk into my life just like that and especially not when you're Blaine Anderson! Seriously, what the fuck, Tana?"

"Angry much, Hummel? Good, it means that you're going from the Isolation stage to the Angry stage of the break up. Only took you six years."

"I'm not in any stage of the break up. It was six years ago."

"You were in the isolation part." The woman argued back.

"I wasn't isolated."

"Yeah sure you weren't. So not isolated in Paris." She started. "In Paris for six years," the woman continued, "without anyone you knew." And then finished him with the last sentence.

"Definitely not isolated on the other side of the planet. Yeah sure!"

Kurt tried to elbow her but the woman escaped the blow and made them turn around the corner and finally entered the karaoke.

Kurt froze, Blaine was there, a glass in his hand and his other arm around a pretty little brunette. When their eyes locked Blaine's face turned into a frown and the man made his way to Kurt.

"Am I making enough hours now?" Kurt didn't have enough time to answer that, Blaine was already off to where he had been before.

"Wow, so trolls do have teeth." Santana muttered. Kurt turned sharply at her and the woman smirked at the decided look the man had on his face. She crooked an eyebrow and smugly smiled. "Pick one, I'll follow your lead. It's gonna be epic." They made their way to the stage, Santana pushing people out of her way and chanting "Hummel's pissed, Hummel's pissed and now he's hungry for blood!" She jumped on stage, flipping back her hair and waiting for the song to start. She knew it was going to be bitchy and probably a pissing contest. This was how she liked her evenings.

She threw a knowing look at him when she heard the first note and turned back her head to the crowd and started singing.

_Now I'm gone in your photograph_

_I bet you wish you could get me back_

_Now I'm stuck in your memory_

_A mistaken identity_

Kurt made sure to lock eyes with Blaine and sang directly at him, mustering all the anger that had been bubbling inside of him for four days now and probably a few years as well.

_What's his name, what's he like like?_

_Does he know that you'll never treat him right?_

_What's his name, what's he like like?_

_Do you leave him in the middle of night?_

Kurt accentuated that last line, making sure that yes, he was indeed talking about what Blaine had done six years ago. It was the moment to take it all out.

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you, caught you, now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn watch me disappear_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

Santana finished her part and let the man continue, dancing around him and twirling happily.

_The only gift that you ever gave_

_Is that you let me just get away_

_I hope I haunt you in every dream_

_And you feel a little misery_

Kurt only locked eyes with Blaine when he wanted to make sure that the man knew this specific lyric was directed to him. And this part was. Kurt was sure he had seen Blaine turn green at the lyrics, he was standing next to some people that Kurt thought was probably his friends. But Blaine wasn't touching anyone, he just stood there, fists tight and his face painted with pain, confusion and anger.

When Kurt finished he motioned to Santana to take it away.

_What's her name, what's she like like?_

_I should warn her that you'll never do her right?_

_All your games, all your lies, I need to tell her_

_Maybe I can change her mind_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you, caught you, now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

Kurt took the lead for the last part. He knew exactly that the last lyrics were going to piss the man off even more and he didn't want to let that chance pass.

_Now you see me, now you don't_

_You must've thought I'd never go_

_I'm dead to you_

_I'm taking back my soul_

Blaine looked like he was losing it. Some people around him tried to talk to him, otherswere just looking painfully at him, not knowing what was happening. Kurt smirked at the situation that was happening in front of him. He make sure that Blaine was looking right at him and sang to him.

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

Blaine had turned white as a sheet with the last lyrics, and Kurt was sure that the anger had been replaced with panic on Blaine's face. The shorter man finally moved from his spot and ran to the back of the bar and for a second Kurt thought that he had pushed things a little too far. But he brushed it off. This was his time and fuck it, he had all the right to take his anger on someone, especially if that someone was the reason behind the anger.

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you, caught you, now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

They set the whole place on fire, cheers erupted when the song ended and Kurt walked out of the scene, proud of himself and feeling like he could light up a whole city with all the energy that was running through his veins.

"He looked so fucking pissed!" Santana informed him when they were securely in the back of a cab. "Like he was going to rip your head off! This is some serious sexual tension here. You set up a good scenery for angry sex, don't fuck up that chance, Hummel. "

Kurt barely listened to the latina. All he could think about was how mad and angry he was at Blaine. How that man had talked to him in front of a crowd that was full of his co-workers, how he had walked back into his life like it was freaking normal and like he could and actually had the right to. Kurt was furious and Blaine was asking for a fight.

Good. Kurt knew how to fight.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

** I want to thank every single one of you who favorited, followed, reviewed and read this fic. You guys are the best! **

**Also, big up to **WasteNoTime** and **InTheDarkOfTheNight** who are two fabulous little betas!**

* * *

Blaine showed up late the next day. Kurt knew because he made sure to pass by the post prod section several times, asking for him and for the sketches he needed. When Blaine finally arrived Kurt didn't let him even say hello to his coworkers and marched right to him.

"Blaine. I need the pictures your team worked on right now, do not make me come over again." the man said with as much as arrogance as he could muster. "Also, you're late. Again." And with that Kurt went back to his office, not necessarily proud of himself. This was petty and he knew it. He usually wasn't like that, he tried to at least be polite even with the people he couldn't stand. But Blaine just made his skin itch for some reason and all Kurt could think about was how infuriating the man was.

After a few minutes he received by email what he had asked for, he opened the attached files and studied the pictures. Some of them were perfect. Kurt had asked that no modifications were made on the model but only to the light and the background. He wanted for once for the models on the photo shoot to be shown how they really were.

Some pictures, though, weren't to Kurt's liking and the man decided to go and tell Blaine just that.

"Blaine. I need to talk to you about the pictures you sent me." Kurt said the moment he was within Blaine's earshot. The man turned around from where he was standing, already talking with one member of his staff and looked over to Kurt. "This is not what we talked about. The pictures are perfect but the modifications you made just don't work." Kurt brought his tablet and flipped it so he could see the pictures. "Here, you can see that the light has been added after. On this one, modifications have been made on the model. You lost the beauty and the equilibrium of this picture when you changed the angle on this one." Kurt turned off his device and glared at Blaine.

"I waited three days for this? Seriously?" Blaine's fist tightened and he took a deep breath.

"Kurt," the man started as calmly as he could manage, "maybe we could sit down and talk about each picture and you can give me the feedback you apparently have and we'll work on it."

"It's Mr Hummel. I think I just did." Kurt couldn't believe what he was saying. He was usually bitchy but he was never plain mean. Calling someone out like that in front of everyone just wasn't something he did. But Blaine's behavior just made him so mad that it didn't really matter to him anyway. He couldn't stand the guy.

"Okay you know what? That's it! I've had enough." Blaine started, marching right to Kurt. "What is your problem?" Blaine's nostrils were flared in rage and Kurt could see the anger in his eyes. Kurt grabbed his shirt and manhandled him to office.

"Anderson, my office." They crossed the whole set, receiving curious and worried glances. Kurt could feel the eyes on him but he really didn't care. He also felt the waves of anger coming from Blaine and the moment he closed the door, the smaller man didn't wait to say something.

"I get it, Mr Hummel" Blaine spat in anger. Kurt could see the veins of Blaine's neck pumping, he knew that this only happened when the man was beyond pissed. "You're my client and I'm supposed to provide a certain quality of work for you. So in a way you are my boss. I get it, trust me." The man was talking, his hands flying in the air and his face red with rage. "But since when do you belittle people and their job in front of everyone? Since when does Kurt Hummel humiliate people? What is wrong with you? Huh?"

"What's wrong with me? Are you joking right now? Tell me exactly what you'd know about me. You don't know me, you don't know who I am and just because we had a fling doesn't mean you know me at all." Kurt argued back. "What's wrong with me is the poor quality of the job you and your team did, my problem is you coming late to work. You are my problem!"

"Then fire me! Go ahead, do it! But if you don't, do not ever talk to me the way you just did in front of my team or in front of _anyone_!" Blaine pointed furiously at Kurt, stepping closer to the taller man. Kurt noticed how Blaine's shirt stretched everytime he pointed at him. He was in a rage and Kurt couldn't help but shiver a little at the memory of how Blaine could get when he had that sort of raw passion in him. "You've been nothing but a nightmare to work with and for. I'd rather not eat next month than be treated the way you've treated me since this shoot began!"

They were chest to chest, glaring at each other with rage. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine of all people would call him out.

"You're calling me out on my behavior? You of all people? This has to be a joke!" Kurt mocked, pushing Blaine's shoulder a little. Kurt was beyond done with the situation and with Blaine. "Who do you think you are?" Kurt icily spat out.

Blaine didn't say anything, he didn't answer the question, instead he looked into Kurt's eyes and he waited. He didn't lower them, daring Kurt to do something. Kurt knew that Blaine was questioning his authority. He was pushing him to see where he would break. The man was infuriating, and he had the ability with such little actions to make Kurt an angry mess. He hated Blaine with all his being.

Kurt saw how Blaine's eyes suddenly flickered to his lips and snapped back up. His pupils were fully dark, and Kurt could feel the waves of rage and passion and arousal coming from Blaine and crashing against him.

In a swift movement Kurt leaned and smashed Blaine's lips against his. His hands flew to Blaine's face, making him come closer. Blaine whined a little at the touch and almost instantly kissed back. It was all tongue and teeth. Kurt bit Blaine's bottom lip with force, and then licked into the man's mouth. Blaine pushed him back, never breaking the kiss, until Kurt's back hit the door. Kurt's hand made its way to Blaine's hair and he tugged at it, making Blaine's head tilt back and reveal his neck. Kurt mouthed his jawline and planted his teeth into the skin, biting and licking at the mark.

Blaine forced his legs in between Kurt's, pushing harshly into his groin. Kurt whined and started to rut against Blaine's leg.

Waves of fury were rolling off them, and they could feel rage pooling in the bottom of their stomach. It was years of unresolved tension that they were trying to pull out, and to make clear into the touches, the bites and the hard thrusts bringing them both to the edge.

They hadn't said a single word since they had started, they barely kissed and Kurt started palming roughly at Blaine's erection through his pants. Blaine thrusted his legs harder and quicker against Kurt's hard-on. Kurt started to ride Blaine's leg, taking what he needed and popping the button on Blaine's pants. He wrapped his hand around the man's erection and started pumping as fast and hard as he could. Kurt didn't want to take his time, he needed to take the edge off, to hear Blaine moan his name and come in his hand. He finally opened his eyes and locked them with Blaine's. It was all it took for Kurt to let go and with a last hard thrust he came, Blaine following him quickly.

They collapsed on the floor next to each other, not able to stand anymore. It didn't take long for Kurt to realize what he had just done. His body started to shiver and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god." The man whispered. Instantly a strong arm tugged his wrist and Kurt found himself hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, shh. It's okay." Blaine tried to calm the man down, making circles with his hand on the other man's back. "Kurt, it's okay. Something like that was bound to happen. It's okay."

Kurt felt ill, like he was going to vomit. What was wrong with him? One moment he was outright mean to someone, the next he was humiliating him and then he was assaulting him. He was lost and confused and right now, he was also utterly ashamed of himself and his behavior.

"We… we need to talk." Kurt started, he felt Blaine tensed and his hand felt from his back. "We need to figure out how to work together, Blaine." Kurt said, sitting in front of his ex boyfriend.

"I, Kurt, there is… Yes, we need to talk. There is something really important I need to tell you and – "

"Kurt, could you get your ass out of here? Fucking at work: wanky, but we need you out there. So hide your dick and get to work." Santana yelled behind the door, making both men jump at the intrusion. Kurt gazed at Blaine and at the moment all he could in the other man's eyes was the plea not to leave him, to stay and solve whatever it was that needed solving. Kurt mouthed a silent "I'm sorry" before yelling back at the Latina.

"Only you could be attracted to the scent of gay people fucking. Get lost, Tana. I'll be right there."

"Women's sixth sense, darling!" They waited for her to go away to get up and try to sort themselves. Their pants was sticky and they both needed to go the bathroom to clean that.

"Kurt, I really really need a serious talk with you. Maybe we could get a coffee or just… I don't know. But we need to have a discussion." Kurt didn't like the seriousness in Blaine's tone but he agreed, they needed that conversation to at least stay professional for the remaining time.

"Of course. I'll make some time so we can talk. "

They both got back to work, not able to see the other for the rest of the day. Kurt knew he had to apologize. Blaine was right, he had been an absolute nightmare and nothing could excuse the way he had treated Blaine. He was mad at him for something he did six years ago. Maybe Santana was right, maybe he wasn't completely over what had happened six years prior and maybe he really needed to move forward.

Kurt made a promise to himself to talk to Blaine, to apologize and to ask the question he had been dying to ask for six years now. He also felt his heart flutter at the memory of how passionate their encounter had been. Granted it had also been on the verge of a fight, a very mean one at that. But there was something here that Kurt just couldn't ignore. He didn't know what or why, but there was something. And with a sigh Kurt acknowledged that with Blaine there would probably always been something there.

When Kurt tried to see Blaine at the end of his day the man was already gone. Kurt looked at his clock and yeah, maybe 9 pm wasn't such a good time to still be at work. He called Finn and the man invited him over instantly. It took Kurt half an hour to get to the couple's flat.

"Hey man!" Finn greeted him, giving him a bro hug like only the guy could give.

"Hi Finn. How are you?"

"Fine! Good, I was just grading papers. Some of those kids are just really bright, you know."

"Really? Which class are you teaching this year?"

They both settled in the living room, Kurt sitting on a chair. After a while, Rachel joined them and sat beside Finn, curled up against his chest.

"I asked for the sophomores. It's like they're discovering that they're clever. It's really cool, dude!"

"I'm happy for you Finn." Kurt smiled warmly at his brother.

"I also want to start a glee club at school but, I mean, I don't know if that's a good know just something I'm thinking about. Nothing big." Finn rushed out as Rachel looked at him proudly.

"Really?" Kurt asked with excitement. "Finn, that's an amazing idea! I think you'll be perfect for this."

"I don't know, man."

"Finn Hudson-Berry. Of course you'll be amazing and those teenagers will be lucky to have you teach glee club. Just be sure not to turn as pervy as Mr Schuester." Kurt joked lightly to give time for his brother to regain his composure. He knew the big man wasn't used to compliments and still didn't know what to do with them.

"So how's work?" Rachel asked with absolutely no subtlety.

"You want to know how it's going with Blaine there!" Kurt teased lightly. He rubbed his eyes, not knowing where to start. "Rach, I don't know. It's … I've been a bitch to him. I've treated him badly and I humiliated him and then we, uh… well we, let's say that I… Okay we had sex this morning." Kurt rushed out.

"You had angry sex with your ex?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Yes." Kurt admitted, his cheek colored red.

"Dude! You got some!" Finn called and raised his hand for a high five. Kurt rolled his eyes and lazily raised his hand too to get it nearly destroyed by Finn, who grinned like a madman. "Good job, man. I'm so proud of you! I have to call Puck to tell him."

"Finn Hudson you better stick your butt to that couch, you're not calling Noah right now." Rachel ordered before adding. "I want to hear him giggling when he hears the news." The woman added with a mischievous smile.

"I hate you, both of you!" Kurt pointed, mortified at his brother and best friend's behavior. "Seriously I have like a major crisis here and all you're thinking about is gossiping!"

"Kurt, honey. Let's get real for a second. You had your heart broken by the same man twice. Instead of dealing with it you ran away to the other side of the ocean and you got so involved in your work that you never came back to this side until now. You going all Hulk on him was a given. Now, knowing you you probably treated him like garbage and if you two … you know, got it on, well I'm sure he is not all that mad at you. You just need a good talk and you need to sort out what you wanted to say and what you want to know before." Rachel said, never pausing for breath a single time.

"Yeah, what she said. And be sure you let him talk. Because sometimes you just say what you have to say and you don't listen to the other guy. It's not cool when you do that." Finn concluded.

"I always knew you were a smart one, Finn Hudson." Kurt smiled. They watched a movie together, taking a break in the middle to prepare some tea and cut a big chunk of cake for Finn, and got back to the movie. Kurt had missed this, being with his family and just staying at home at night, doing nothing but being with the ones he cared about. It was nice.

* * *

The next day Kurt decided that it was time they talked. He had made a promise to Blaine that they would and that he would make time for him. In the middle of the afternoon Kurt locked his office and went to Blaine's department. He was almost there when he heard little footsteps running on the floor and a happy cry. He heard it before he saw it. A child dressed with a brown jacket, jeans and dark boots appeared out of nowhere and ran to Blaine who was waiting for him, arms stretched. The little boy threw himself at Blaine who caught him and twirled him around without any problem.

"Daddy!" The child yelled enthusiastically one more time before placing his hands on Blaine's cheek and rubbing his little nose against his father's.

"Hey, monkey. What are you doing here?" Kurt looked between the two. It didn't take too long to see that the child was Blaine's. He had dark curly hair and a big toothy smile that could cure cancer. He couldn't see the child eyes from where he was standing but he guessed they were bright.

Kurt gulped at the sight. Blaine was a father. The father of the most beautiful little boy. Sadness surrounded him, his legs getting weaker and weaker as he saw the son and his father exchanging smiles and hugs. The boy was perched on Blaine's hip perfectly, like they had done that a million times. They probably had, Kurt's mind provided and for the first time in years Kurt felt like he was looking at something that was supposed to be his future at some point. Kurt had imagined it before, how he would come back from work to find Blaine and their child playing in the living room, how he would come home to cries of joy and laughter. He had imagined how he would be the one rushing out of work to get their child and wait for Blaine at home. How they would cuddle on Sunday morning and read bedtime stories, how they would giggle as they hid Christmas presents.

"Hey there, Killer." A man's voice that Kurt unhappily recognized said. "I'm sorry we barged in. But the little troll here wanted to see you. He missed you." Sebastian Smythe of all people provided before smiling warmly at Blaine. He moved closer to the child and his father and rubbed a playful hand into the mop of curls on the boy's head.

Tears pooled in Kurt's eyes, threatening to fall. He was hidden in a corner, witnessing firsthand Blaine's happiness with somebody else. Of course Blaine was a father, he had always loved kids.

Kurt ran back to his office and opened the lock with shaky hands. He closed the door and let his body slide to the ground, his head hidden in his arms. He finally let the tears fall freely down his cheeks as he remembered that at some point it was supposed to be him instead of Sebastian. He was supposed to be married to Blaine, he was supposed to be at the other end of Blaine's smile. Having a family had been their dream.

What he had just witnessed was supposed to be his future. Instead it was somebody else's.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. Please, don't hate me... **

**Review? Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter kicked my ass!** Lurida** helped me big time here, so shout out to her!**

**The talented little beta is:** InTheDarkOfTheNight

* * *

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Blaine asked from behind the door. Kurt had been hiding in his office for the rest of the day and hoping that no one would come in and bother him. He had thrown himself into work to try to take his mind off everything. Everything he had seen that afternoon, everything he had felt, every little memory he thought he could cherish when they actually hurt more than anything else.

"Sure, come in." Kurt's voice was shaky at best, but if Blaine noticed it he didn't say anything and instead walked into the office after closing the door and settled in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"So, uh. Do you… can we still have that talk?" Blaine looked like he was insecure and fragile. Kurt couldn't stand it, couldn't stand to see that man looking like the image of someone innocent when he had actually cheated on whatever Sebastian was, with him.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt was still weak from what had happened hours before. But the night had settled since then, washing a little of Kurt's insecurities. "Let's talk. Let's talk about how I know exactly what you want to tell me, how you lied to me and to him. Let's talk about that, huh?" Kurt stood up and walked behind his desk in a circle.

Blaine was white as a sheet, his hands curled up in his lap. He had tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and when he couldn't stand Kurt's eyes on him, he lowered his head.

"I…"

"No, you don't get to talk." Kurt started again."This time I'm the one doing the talking. We had sex, it was something that happened in the spur of the moment and yes, maybe I was a little forceful but you could have said no. At any time, you could have said no and I would've stopped and you know that. Instead you and I slept together, promised each other to have a nice talk about whatever it is that we need to talk about and a day later, your cute little husband shows up at work. You cheated, Blaine. You did it again, with me of all people! What the hell were you thinking?"

"No, Kurt- "

"I'm not done!" Kurt raised a finger to show Blaine that it was not his time to speak. "You cheated on me and then you made me the other man? I didn't even have a choice here, because you didn't tell me anything. Are there any other lies that I need to know about?" Kurt stopped behind his chair and gripped the edge, he was fuming and his face was red in anger.

"Can I talk, now?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Go ahead."

"You're wrong. Not… not about the lying part but about Sebastian. He is not my husband, he is not my boyfriend. He is a friend, a very good one, but just a friend. I wouldn't have let us have sex if I had someone else. Because … because you deserve better. "

Kurt's eyebrow shot up, unclenching his grip on the chair.

"So you and Smythe…"

"Aren't together, no."

"Oh. Good, I guess. Not that… uh." Kurt started before stopping abruptly. He felt like an idiot. He had jumped to conclusions and once again, assaulted Blaine. The situation was driving him nuts. Instead of letting an awkward silence settle Kurt blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"I saw your kid. He seems… lively?" It hurt. It hurt more than anything to talk about Blaine's life. Because that kid, no matter what, was the living proof that Blaine had a life, without him, that he had moved on. A lump formed in Kurt's throat, having this discussion was proving more difficult than he thought it would be.

"Kurt, sit down please. I need to tell you something and this isn't going to be easy, neither for you or me." Blaine said. Kurt saw Blaine's hand turning into fists after he tried to control how shaky they were. He studied the man who seemed on the verge of a panic attack and did as he was told. He sat down on the chair and waited for Blaine to be ready to say his piece. It was the least he could do after how he had blown up in his face moments ago.

It took Blaine several seconds of deep breaths and not making eye contact to finally start to talk. His body was shaking uncontrollably and Kurt was afraid for a moment that Blaine would pass out.

"Okay," Blaine finally said, sitting a little bit closer to the edge of the chair. "I don't know how to tell you this because, well, there is no easy way for this sort of thing. So I'll just," Blaine stuttered, his hands saying the words he couldn't. "Okay, um, Kurt you saw Sebastian and you also saw the kid with us. The, the kid. He is my son and he is… Kurt, you're his father."

Blaine rushed out the last sentence, finally gathering the courage or the stupidity to do so. He didn't look at Kurt, his body shivering and his hands sweating. He waited for the man to blow up in face, this time for a valid reason.

"Come again?" Blaine's head snapped up, eyes wide in confusion. Kurt was stoic in front of him and not a single emotion was showing on his face.

"You are a father, Kurt." Blaine tentatively said again.

"How could I be a father, Blaine?"

"Kurt, don't make me say it." Blaine pleaded but apparently Kurt was determined to make this as painful as possible. It was his right after all. This was a mess. "I got pregnant, Kurt. And I hid it from you. Jules, the little boy you saw? It's him, he is your child."

"He is not mine. You didn't get pregnant. This is all just a joke!" Kurt angrily shouted, jumping of his chair. "Seriously Blaine, this is sick!"

"Kurt, stop. Please. You know I'm not lying, you know men can get pregnant. It's happened more and more over the past decades and it happened in Ancient Greece. Come on." Blaine pleaded again, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Fine, let's say you got pregnant, big belly, stretch marks and full on hormones. What a lovely picture. " Kurt enounced laughing humorlessly. "How could he even be mine? We haven't seen each other in years!"

"Kurt, he is five. He is yours." Blaine knew it was best to let everything come out. Kurt needed to have a breakdown so they could discuss the situation later on, really discuss this time.

"Yeah, right. He is five. How am I supposed to trust you, Blaine? You don't really have a clean record when it comes to telling the truth, huh? For all I know you could have had sex with whoever and got pregnant from him. I'm not buying it." Kurt was falling apart. The anger and confusion were the only things that kept him from breaking down. This couldn't be possible; the little boy he had seen hours ago couldn't be his. Blaine was lying - he had to be because none of this felt real, none of this was.

_Blaine is lying, Blaine is lying_. Kurt repeated to himself over and over again.

Kurt sat back and turned his chair around, he couldn't face Blaine anymore. He couldn't look at him and listen to him. Talking had been a bad idea, the worst. He wasn't a father, Blaine didn't get pregnant, it didn't happen. The child was adopted, he had to be, no matter how much he and Blaine looked alike.

"Do you want me to tell you about him?"

"No!" Kurt's reaction was instant.

Blaine waited, for Kurt to calm down, or to blow off some more steam, to break down or to punch him. He waited and waited, looking at the back of the chair for what felt like hours.

"You're lying and it wouldn't be the first time . And, and you just thought that maybe I was the right person to lull into this fantasy of yours! Why? I don't know, but I won't fall for it!"

"Kurt, I'm not –"

"Stop! Just stop talking, okay?" Kurt's head hurt. Nothing felt right, his own skin felt too tight and his head started to spin with all the thoughts that were going on in his mind. He couldn't tell what was real and not anymore.

"Kurt."

"No, Blaine! Don't 'Kurt' me. I want a paternity test!" Kurt's hand collided with the desk to mark his words

"I… what?" Blaine perked up at the words. "You want a what?"

"A paternity test. Because whether I want it or not I'm going to wonder if what you just said is the truth or not. And I don't want to lose sleep over that. So, I want a paternity test."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, "What will happen when the test comes back, though?" Kurt sighed in despair, he didn't know, he had no idea what would happen after that. The test was just a way to have more time. Time to think, time to sort out his thoughts and his feelings.

"I don't know Blaine. I'm still trying not to slap you in the face, right now. What you did… what you did was - _is_ - unforgivable. If it's true, it's unforgivable to me and your child. What were you thinking?" Blaine could hear the anger in Kurt's voice, he could also feel the raging confusion and the cold-blooded distrust coming of the man.

"I was scared." Blaine whispered, his voice raw with emotion, like it was the first time in years that he'd worded this. Maybe it was the first time, period.

Kurt eyed the man in front him. It was all so wrong, it was twisted and messy. Kurt was tired. He had barely been in the city for a week and it felt like a lifetime already. There had been too many ups and downs and Kurt didn't know what to think or to feel. He was angry at Blaine, he felt betrayed once again. He didn't understand how someone could do that and he didn't want to find out, not now. Kurt was tired, he was so exhausted that he didn't even have the energy for shouting and yelling. He felt the weight of Blaine's newly discovered secret on his shoulders.

Kurt ran a hand over his face, not knowing where to start or how to start talking again. He didn't even know how he felt about what Blaine had told him, he didn't realize. It just wasn't real for him.

"Do you want to meet him?" Kurt's eyes fell on Blaine. The man was biting his lip, his hands were picking imaginary plushes on his jean and Blaine shrugged a little to give his body something to do when he felt Kurt's eyes on him.

Did he? Did he want to meet his ex-boyfriend's kid? Kurt was torn, he had no idea what to do or even what he _wanted _to do. Part of him knew that Blaine wouldn't lie about something so important, but another part of him just wasn't ready for anything that was happening.

"I don't know, Blaine. This, all of this, is a little too much to handle. I need time to think." Blaine nodded and stood up, leaving the office for the day. "I'll let you know." Blaine smiled sadly and closed the door behind him.

Kurt sat back, this time on the floor. He stayed there, in shock, his eyes empty of any emotion and looking at nothing in particular. His mind was blank, his body felt boneless. He had a hard time trying to convert his mind into understanding what had just happened.

He reached out for his phone and dialed a number, hoping to get the right one.

"What?" The woman shouted when she answered the phone.

"He told me I'm a father." Kurt said, not quite understanding the weight of the words.

"Congratulations, is it a boy or a girl? Seriously Hummel, how drunk are you? Where do I need to pick you up?"

"I'm not drunk, he, Blaine, just barged in and told me things." Kurt tried to explain, panic settling once again in his chest every time he said it.

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay?"

"Tana, I talked to Blaine," Kurt started. "He told me, he told me that he had a child, my child."

"Anderbitch got pregnant? He's one of those men? Well, shit went down for him."

"A kid," Kurt said one more time, his voice getting shakier with seconds. "I'm …I can't be a, a father, I don't even know how to take care of a _plant_. How could I be a father? This is… this is not something I am. I'm a designer, I'm head bitch, I'm a diva, I'm Kurt Hummel but I'm not a father." Kurt said, pulling his hair frantically. "I can't be a father, I'm not father material. This is fucked up. I can't be a father, I just can't."

"Calm the fuck down. You could always get the next flight to Paris and never meet the kid. You don't want to be a father, then don't be one." Kurt looked at his phone, not quite sure what he just heard. "Lots of children grow up with only one parent and are doing perfectly fine. He doesn't need you and apparently you don't want him. So don't be a father. Simple as that."

"What?" Kurt asked, bewildered and still sitting on the ground.

"Kurt, let's be honest for a second. You don't want to be a father? Well don't be one. Freak out, pack and leave for France or wherever. I'll buy a plane ticket myself."

"Would you? No wait, I can't just take off." Kurt whole body was shaking with confusion and shock, he had to be rational, he had to try at least. "Tana, I don't know what to do! I just know I can't take off"

"Good, I never thought that Daddy Hummel would've raised a coward. So, wanna tell me what the fuck is going on, now?"

"Blaine has a son, a 5 year old. Blaine got pregnant and he… he came to me and he told me. I'm just…. San, what am I gonna do? I asked for a paternity test because it's …it can't be. But a part of me just wants to meet the kid. What if it's real? Tana, what if he really is my… what if he _is_ really mine? A part of me wants to meet him for some fucked up reason but I'm so scared. Tana, what if I like the kid? What if I fall in love with the kid and in the end he's not mine? What if he _is_? Shit, I just… I don't know!" There was distrust in his voice, he knew it, hell, even he could hear it.

"Hey, Baby Baguette. It's unexpected and seriously fucked up. But if you really want to meet the Troll's spawn then do it. And if you like the kid like he's yours, will it really matter if he is not biologically yours? Fuck biology! "

"Look, maybe it's yours, maybe not. But before you do anything be sure that it's something you can commit to and still look at yourself in the mirror after. You don't wanna see him, don't. You want to? Do it. But make sure you're not going to change your mind every single day. He is a baby boy, not a fucking toy, Hummel. Now stop bothering me when I'm with my girlfriend! Okay?"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't okay, not by long shot but at least he knew he had someone on his side.

"Okay. Thank you San, I'm sorry I -"

"Call me later to tell me how it went." Santana hung up on him, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. He put the heel of his hands on his eyes, pressing as hard as he could until he saw little spikes of white light. He was dizzy from all the emotions that his body had been through that day. He still had one thing to do though.

Kurt thought about what Santana had just told him. Would he be able to live with himself if he never met the boy, would he be able to go to sleep not knowing him? He knew that if he met him he would have to keep himself from falling too fast for the kid, that he would need to wait for the results to be sure. But in the meantime he could still meet him and if he liked the kid and he wasn't his, he could still be the cool uncle that gives makeovers.

_I want to meet him_, Kurt texted to Blaine. Having the man's number had been an obligation for work, now he was just glad he didn't have to search through the numerous papers he had to find it.

_[Blaine]_

_Are you sure about this? You can't meet him and then decide you're too busy or you don't want him. I need you to be sure about this._

_[Kurt] _

_I'm sure. I want to meet your son. I won't take off. I know he is a child and I can't treat him like an adult._

_[Blaine]_

_Why do you want to meet him?_

_[Kurt]_

_Because there is a possibility that what you said is the truth._

_[Blaine]_

_Okay. I need to talk to him about it but is Sunday okay? For brunch?_

_[Kurt]_

_Okay_

* * *

On Sunday Kurt was sitting in a booth, waiting for Blaine and his child and Kurt felt like an idiot. He had no idea what he was doing or why. He should've waited for the paternity test but ever since his meltdown with Santana he had this pull toward the kid. He couldn't stay away, he needed to know him. He was scared of a lot of things and furiously mad at Blaine. But for the sake of the child he had to put this aside. It had taken him twice the time he usually took to throw an outfit together and now he was waiting, alone in his booth.

Finally Blaine entered the coffee shop, his son perched on his hips. Kurt couldn't see the kid's face as it was hidden in his father's neck. Blaine spotted him and walked toward the table, running a soothing hand down his son's back. When they reached the table Blaine stopped in front of Kurt.

"Hi." Blaine greeted shyly and awkwardly, not knowing how to interact with Kurt.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt stood up and stayed motionless in front of the pair, not knowing where to start.

Blaine gently patted his son's back, who was still hiding in his father's embrace.

"Jules? Look who's here." Blaine whispered to his son, smiling at Kurt when the child didn't move. "Come on, Monkey. Say 'hi' for me."

The two men held their breath when the child finally moved his little head from his father's neck. Kurt immediately noticed the brooch on the child's vest but more importantly he noticed the two bright blue doe eyes which stared at him in awe.

"Papa?"

* * *

**Tada! They are finally all together... **

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a big essay to write hence the little delay for this chapter. **

**But **WasteNoTime** and **InTheDarkOfTheNight** worked quickly on this so I could update today**

* * *

Kurt held his breath, not knowing how to answer to this. The little boy leaneddangerously away from his father's embrace, holding his arms out and making grabby hands.

"Hey, Jules, careful!" Blaine warned as the little boy happily threw himself at Kurt who caught him at the last second, barely holding him. Kurt bumped the kid up a little so he could tighten his arms around him and secure him on his hips.

The businessman smiled awkwardly at the child in his arms. Jules was smiling broadly at him, and started to pat the man's cheek.

"Papa, you're home now! You came back! I wanna know everything about France." Kurt looked between the boy and his father, frowning in confusion.

"Blaine?" Kurt was having a hard time communicating with the child. He kept calling him "papa" and Kurt knew that if the boy continued he wouldn't be able to kept himself from wanting to be his father.

"I might have told him a little about you." Blaine answered, blushing a little and trying to pick up Jules from Kurt's arms.

"No, Daddy. I wanna stay with Papa. I can see you all the time," the little boy rolled his eyes at his father and turned to face Kurt, "I want to be with Papa now."

Blaine looked between the two, a little torn, but nodded anyway.

"Uh, let's sit down, okay?" Kurt smiled awkwardly at the child, trying to remember that he had nothing to do with Blaine's decisions and that he was suffering from the situation just as much.

"So, Jules." Kurt started, after putting the child in the booth and sitting next to him, Blaine sitting in front of them. Kurt felt like an idiot, he had interacted with children before, he knew how to be with them. He just didn't know how to be with this one. He knew that right here and right now he just couldn't screw up. So Kurt picked the only topic he felt comfortable with.

"You have an amazing brooch" The little boy huffed in pride and picked his brooch to show it to Kurt.

"I picked it myself! Daddy didn't want to buy it because brooches aren't for babies. But I'm not a baby anymore so I told Daddy that I wasn't a baby and that I want to dress myself alone and I got the brooch. I love owls, owls are my favorite animal. What's yours?" Kurt listened intently, not quite believing that someone that small could talk that much.

Kurt didn't miss how Blaine was looking at them. Blaine had been looking at them since the beginning, making sure that nothing happened to his son. Kurt didn't feel threatened, but he knew that if needed Blaine would burn him alive if he touched only a single hair on Jules' head.

"I, I don't think I have a favorite animal. But I had a hippo brooch that I liked a lot."

"I know, Daddy told me. Papa, can I have pancakes and bacon and eggs and cheesecakes please?"

"Huh, isn't it going to be a little too much?" Kurt wondered. The boy seemed perfectly comfortable with him being here. It looked like it was a natural thing for him and that the boy had lived with him forever. Kurt on the other hand didn't know how to behave or what to say. Sure the kid was cute and it was easy to talk to him, but still. Kurt also felt confused and torn. The boy knew more about him than he did and it felt like an unfair game.

"Papa? Can you order for me? Please?" Kurt looked down at the child who was waiting for his answer, what he didn't expect though was the biggest pair of puppy eyes looking right at him and a little mouth stuck out in an adorable pout.

Kurt instantly burst out of laughing. It was probably part nerves, part a little too much emotion. But mostly it was how alike Blaine and Jules were. So Kurt laughed, clear and high, patting the boy's curly hair.

"Oh Jules, you look just like your father." Kurt tried to calm himself, giggling a little. "Yeah I'll order for you."

Blaine smiled at his son and poked his tongue out, smiling at him. Kurt knew he must have done something right because Blaine's eyes felt less like he was scrutinizing him.

"I don't look like Daddy. He has brown eyes and I have blue eyes. We are different. Look!" Jules stood up on the bench and widened his eyes to make them as large as possible. "See, Papa? Mine are blue! Blue is my favorite color, it's pretty. I like blue."

Kurt smiled at the child and made him sat down gently. It was becoming easier. It felt easier to just be with the child, talk to him and interact. The more the boy talked to him the less he felt the blunt pressure on his chest he'd had for the past day. He didn't feel quite comfortable with the child calling him Papa though, nor with the fact that he knew next to nothing about him and the boy seemed to know absolutely everything about him.

"Papa, "

"Uh, My name is Kurt, okay?" Kurt tried to say gently, as gently as possible. "You can call me Kurt." He smiled as warmly as he could, hoping that the child would understand.

"Uh… yeah I know your name. My name is Jules Ellie Anderson but you can call me Jules." The little boy shrugged, not understanding Kurt's point.

"Jules Ellie?" Kurt's head snapped back at Blaine who was biting his lip nervously, his hands wringing anxiously. "Blaine?"

"I… there are a lot of things we need to talk about, and we didn't really have time the other day so, um."

"We definitely need to talk, that's for sure. Don't think I'm brushing this off. " Kurt answered icily.

"Papa, don't make Daddy sad! You can't make him sad." Jules pinched Kurt's legs, who turned his attention back to the boy. The little man was pointing a warning finger at him and watching him unhappily. Jules waved his finger under Kurt's nose and repeat.

"You don't make Daddy sad, got it?"

"Huh, got it, kid." Kurt answered bewildered. Luckily for the table the waitress came along and took everyone's order, taking their minds off what just happened.

"Papa, did you visit Big Ben? Did you see the queen? She is old! And she doesn't even speak French. I don't think she is a good queen because if the English and French people speak French then how do they understand what she says? But maybe there are nice people who transal- tranla- make it French just like on tv when you don't understand what people are saying?"

And just like that the little boy distracted the two adults from the thick and unnverving tension. They spent the rest of brunch with Kurt telling Jules how France was, that no there was no Queen in France, and to make him laugh in disgust because of some weird eating habits. The little boy laughed and listened careful to the man, never looking away for too long.

Kurt noticed how the boy was clutching Kurt's vest. Kurt noticed that he didn't let go, only using one of his hands to eat. But the man didn't say anything. He hurt for the little boy that was so afraid of seeing people go away that he felt the need to hold on that tightlyto them. He hurt for the little boy that knew everything about him because he probably asked about his other parent who was never there to hug him. But mostly Kurt felt happy, happy to see that the boy was that outgoing, smiling and laughing freely, that he seemed cared for and looked after.

Kurt caught himself, halfway to the straw of Jules milkshake to take a sip because the boy couldn't finish it, he could deny it all he wanted, the test could come back negative. He already behaved like a father, he already felt like one.

Kurt didn't say anything, didn't share anything of his quick realization. They finished the meal and started to pack their things to leave.

"Papa, are you coming home now? Are you going home with us?" the little boy asked expectantly, holding his father's hand and clutching again at Kurt's jacket.

Blaine caught Kurt's eye, and read the look on the man's face perfectly. He read the trouble and the war that was going on inside the man.

"Monkey, not today. Kurt has a lot to do. But maybe some other time okay? Remember I told you it was just for brunch." Blaine explained, a knee on the ground to be eye level with his son.

"Okay." The boy nodded sadly, finally letting go of Kurt's jacket. "Bye, Kurt." The boy said before taking his father's hand again.

"I'll see you at work, Kurt?"

"I, yes. We need to talk. About a lot of things. So I'll definitely see you at work tomorrow." Kurt said, he stayed there, looking at the tiny man walking away, his hand in his father's. They soon turned at a street corner and disappeared from Kurt's vision.

It took Kurt half an hour to realize that Jules had called him 'Kurt' instead of 'Papa'.

* * *

"Ugh, San, I need alcohol!" Kurt whined, sitting on the woman's couch.

"No, what you need is a kick in the ass. Why the hell didn't you go with them? You could be over there playing house and instead you're crashing miserably on my couch." The woman came back with a tray full of drinks and curled up in the chair with Dani.

"I'm still having trouble understanding. Anderson hid a child from you and now you just met him and it's…all good?" Kurt turned his head to the voice and glared at him.

"No, Dave, it's not okay. And you're in on the secret just because you were here when I crashed and I really needed to talk to Tana."

"And what am I?" Danni wondered playfully.

"The better half of Santana, so when she's talking crap I listen to you instead." Kurt answered, smiling at the woman.

"Uh, okay. So, Kurt. How do you feel about that? I mean, if someone was hiding a child from me I'd probably punch the hell out of them!" Dave wondered.

"And that's why you don't have a boyfriend, Velociraptor." The Latina argued. "Seriously, is your answer to everything violence? I thought that you becoming a businessman would've taught you the art of negotiation!"

"Hey, calm down there. You owe me big time, I saved your ass, remember?" Dave pointed out.

"Exactly, Tana, Be nice." Kurt bantered, poking his tongue out at the woman. "And I wanted to thank you for that, Dave. It was really nice of you to answer that quickly. I don't know what I wouldn't done without your athletes."

"It's alright." Dave answered and shrugged a little like it was nothing. "I'll probably stop by sometime when you put the issue together to discuss the pictures."

"Yeah sure, come along next week if you want to see how we produce a photoshoot like that. I'll try to show you around." Kurt offered. He had meant what he had said to Karofksy all those years ago. If he wanted them to be friends, Kurt would be there for him.

"Sure." Dave took a sip of his drink and asked again." So, this thing you had this morning, went well?"

"Yeah tell us about McShort Pants and his MiniMe!" Santana shouted.

Kurt cleared his throat, having no idea where to start. So much had happened in such a short space of time that he wasn't sure where he stood or how he felt.

"Jules, the boy, he's cute. He talks a lot, he's protective of the people he loves, he's curious and clever, and damn the boy has an amazing sense of style!" Kurt laughed.

"So it went well?" Dani asked, a warm smile on her lips.

"I'm not sure. I don't know. Like I told you, Jules asked to me to tag along with them this afternoon and I couldn't answer. I couldn't answer and Blaine had to explain to him and he called me Kurt!" The man finished, groaning.

"Huh, isn't that your name?"

"Yes, Dave. It's my name. But he called me Papa from the first second he saw me and then during the whole lunch and when I let him down by not coming with them he just dropped it. The boy held my jacket the whole time we were in the diner and didn't let go. Probably because he was too afraid I would run away or something. And the first chance I got to spend more time with him, I don't even answer!"

"Hey Cream Cheese. Give yourself some credit here. You didn't even know the boy existed two days ago and now you're going all Papa Bear on us. Calm down, okay? It was the first time you saw him, the first time you actually met. Don't overdo it, give him time to adjust and give yourself time to adjust." Santana leant her forehead to Dani's to get a kiss after her rant.

"I think Santana is right. From what I understand everything is a little new to everyone. Don't jump right into it, dude." Dave cut int.

"Don't call me, dude." Kurt answered seriously. "What do you think, Dani?"

"I think that what's important is the bond that you started building today. From what you're saying you already care about him and you should focus on that instead of the rest." Dani answered, smiling gently.

"And that's why you're my woman!" The two girlfriends high fived and then kissed awkwardly between giggles.

"So what do I do?" Kurt wondered again.

"Man, you just go with your guts. You want to see the boy more, go for it." Dave shrugged, rolling his eyes at the women who were making kissy faces at each other.

"Yeah, I'll probably do that."

They continued talking about Dani and Santana's plan for their holidays and about the lack of boyfriends in Dave's life. They talked about the last movie they had seen and for a second Kurt felt like it was going to be okay. It was going to hard and painful and confusing, but it would be okay.

* * *

**So a little more about Jules and Kurt together!**

**Oh and for the few of you that worry: don't. Kurt and Blaine will have a big talk in the future**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And here's the chapter! **

**That's it, that's the author note**

* * *

On Monday morning Kurt walked to Blaine's department, a cup of coffee in his hand. When he arrived Blaine was already here, working on some photoshoot they had done the week before.

"Hello, Blaine." The curly haired man looked up from his screen and a big smile appeared on his face when he saw who was talking to him.

"Kurt, hi. How are you today?"

"Good, thanks. Do you have time at lunch, so we can have that talk?" Blaine gulped audibly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll make time, sure. Do you want me to make reservation somewhere?"

"No it's okay I'll do it.12:30 good for you?"

"Yeah, sure. "

"Okay, see you later then."

Kurt turned around and walked to his office. He closed the door and shook his hands, trying to control how shaky they were because of his nervousness. He'd had a night to think about Jules, Blaine, their situation. But he needed to know why Blaine had done this, why he came out with the secret now and not before or later. Kurt had a lot of questions and he was hoping to get some answers. He knew that no matter if he got them or not it still wouldn't help him to know exactly how he was feeling about this, but at least it would be a good place to start.

Kurt buried himself in his work, calling people, negotiating contracts and sorting out problems they were having with the issue of the magazine. A shy knock on the door made him jump in his chair.

"Come in!" Kurt shouted, still finishing reading through the last page of a contract.

"Uh, Kurt? I'm ready when you are." Blaine stood there, fidgeting a little, a hand still on the doorknob.

"It's 12:30 already. Shit, sorry. I didn't see the morning passed. Give me a second."

Kurt cleaned quickly his desk, took his keys and led them out of the set. They walked in an awkward silence to the restaurant where Kurt had put the reservation. They sat down, both still silent, and without glancing at each other they reached out for their menus.

When both had chosen what they wanted and couldn't hide behind the menu anymore, Kurt cleared his throat, making Blaine jump a little.

"So, um. I didn't have time to ask and we didn't talk about it after but, uh, what do you think about Jules?" Blaine started, finally breaking the heavy silence.

"He seemed to know a lot about me." Kurt answered harshly without meaning to. Blaine nodded and looked down at his lap.

"Ah yes, well. He asked a lot about you and I answered him. I hope it's alright."

"Not really no." Kurt said glaring at Blaine. "I was being serious when I asked for that paternity test, Blaine. I want one. I looked a little into it and it can be done in three or five working days. I'd rather we'd have it done by a medical laboratory rather than at home with those wannabe biologist set."

"May I ask why?" What they had ordered just arrived and Kurt occupied himself a little with his fork, not answering right away. Blaine waited, not saying anything and giving Kurt the time he needed to answer.

"I want to be sure what I'm throwing myself into. I want to be able to look into his eyes and know that I can be honest with him when he calls me Kurt or Papa. I don't want to lie to him and I want to be certain what I am."

Blaine nodded again, biting his lip nervously.

"Okay, we'll do that then." Blaine played with his food, without taking a bite of it. He looked up and locked eyes with the businessman who shared his meal "I can see that you have a lot of questions, Kurt. Go ahead, this is the meaning of the lunch, to answer some of them. Ask away."

"Why now?" Kurt blurted out instantly. "Do you need money from me? Is this why you decided that now was the right moment? Why not before or long after? Why couldn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Oh, uh, okay." Blaine chuckled nervously, his hand scratching his neck. "So first of all, no. I don't need money from you. I'll be honest, there were times when we didn't have anything but I made sure Jules always had what he needed and that he was always well fed and taken care of. Now it's a little easier, I have a stable job and I make enough for us both. So no, I didn't do it because I want you to pay anything. I can provide for the both of us." Blaine answered fiercely. Kurt saw the determination and how proud Blaine was about this. For a second Kurt stopped being angry and wary about Blaine and wondered how hard it had been for the man. He shoved this thought aside, not wanting to scatterhis thoughts and wanting to focus on the questions he had just asked.

"So why now?"

"Because you were here, I was here and it felt like if I didn't do it right now, I would never do it. And…" Blaine silenced himself for a second, looking around himself and back to Kurt. "I promised myself that if I had the chance, I would do it. So I did."

"Why did you promise yourself that?" Kurt was fishing, and not for the answers that were on the top of his list but because curiosity was taking the best of him.

"Because of Jules, mostly." Blaine lowered his eyes to his plate and started eating. Kurt did the same, pondering what question to ask next.

"Why didn't you tell me when you find out? Is that why you broke up with me that night under the porch?" Blaine took his time to chew and swallow his food down.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Me, you, what was happening to me. Pick one." Blaine let his hands fall into his lap, his head down.

"We weren't in the right place. Not together and not as people. We were hurting each other and you didn't forgive me for what I had done and I didn't forgive myself either. We were hurting and we were lost and we fucked our problems out." Kurt made a painful sound at that, not agreeing with Blaine

"Because there is no other way to put it. We didn't talk, we didn't share anything. We were fucking and that was all. I was the first one to yell at people when they would say that we couldn't stay together our whole lives, that we would need time to grow and mature as individuals before we could be together again." Blaine shook his head and looked at Kurt. He had his arms crossed over his chest, listening to him, face constricted with hurt from the past and from the painful memories of that time.

"But they were right and this is what I did. I gave us time. So I'm not going to apologize for doing what I thought was right. I'm not going to apologize for giving you a shot at the life you deserve. I'm going to apologize for not giving you the chance to know him sooner, though. You can't blame me for doing what I thought was right, because look at us now. We're actually talking things through, you have a career and you're talented at what you're doing. Jules adores you already and if you give him a chance I'm sure you can love him just as much as he loves you."

"You have to be joking. So what, you just made a decision like that? You just decided _for_ me because of some people telling you we needed time to grow up? Is this your twisted way of telling me you thought I was right to be the father of your child or are you telling me you just didn't love me anymore?" Kurt wondered in shock. How was that even a beginning of an explanation for what Blaine did. It didn't explain anything, it was just an excuse for a horrible decision he made.

"It wasn't about me not loving you anymore, it wasn't about me not caring about you, or not wanting to be with you. It was me loving you too much and caring too much about you. I wanted to be what you needed, to fit you and to… . I wanted to be perfect for you, I also wanted to be right for you. Problem is, I was neither. Back in those days, I was neither. I knew you were meant to do great things and to accomplish so much, and I just couldn't hold you back. "

"Blaine, I was and I am my own person. I can make decision for myself and I don't need someone to do it for me. How could you think for a second that I was going to be okay with that? Why didn't you tell me about it? Why did you really hide it from me?" Kurt asked, confusion clouding his mind. He sat back in his chair, shaking his head a little at Blaine, not believing what he was hearing. Kurt saw a shift in the way Blaine was holding himself. He went from collected to fidgety in a second and Kurt wondered if what he'd just heard wasn't just a practiced version of the truth.

"I know you are your own person and what I just told you is the truth. It's just, it wasn't the only reason. I… do we still have time?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't care if we're late for work. They'll wait." Kurt answered, looking right at Blaine and trying to understand how all the pieces were coming together.

"We never… no one ever talked about men getting pregnant. I knew it was possible and I mean, the concept wasn't foreign to me. When I found out, I just couldn't deal with it. I felt like a monster, I could barely look at myself in the mirror. I hated myself."

Blaine harshly brushed the tears of his cheeks with his hand, not looking at Kurt. Kurt could see that he was trying to control his body just like he had been during the first part of his speech, how he tried to control the tears and how shaky his whole body was becoming.

"I just couldn't face anybody, I was ashamed and … Kurt, I was a monster." Blaine said between two sobs. And suddenly Kurt ached for Blaine. It made a little more sense, Kurt was starting to see the reasons behind Blaine's behavior, he was starting to get how the pieces could somehow fit together. It still didn't excuse anything, it's still wasn't okay, but at least it had started to make sense.

"So once again I was the coward I've always been." Blaine continued, laughing humorlessly, tears still rolling on his cheeks. "I left you that night because I went to California with Cooper. I left everything behind and I ran as far as I could. I didn't want anyone to see what I would become. I couldn't have you looking at me with pity or even more disgust in your eyes. It went from bad to worse. You know what you said, about being big and full of hormones?"

Kurt shook his head, not remembering saying something like that. The businessman bit his lip when a flash of hurt passed over Blaine's face.

"You were right about it, I was a monster."

"No, Blaine. I never meant it that way." Kurt tried to explain, but he didn't know what to think anymore. There was this man, sitting in front of him and telling him, _spilling_, some of his demons. Kurt felt overwhelmed with the honesty and how raw those emotions and struggles were. But Blaine was also the man that had hidden from him that he was a father and lied for years about it, making decisions in his name. Kurt loathed it.

He was somehow glad that they got to talk about all this. There were still a lot of questions to ask and blurry parts in the story, but Kurt was starting to get where Blaine was coming from.

"Alright, this was an emotional lunch. How about we walk back to work and we just calm ourselves on the way?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Let's go." Blaine grabbed his jacket and walked out, Kurt following behind.

They didn't talk for the rest of the day. Kurt wanted to give himself some time to think about what he had just learned, and he wanted to give Blaine some space.

* * *

It was Blaine that came back to him the day after, to talk about the paternity test. They agreed on meeting at a medical laboratory and do the test. Of course it meant that Kurt would see Jules again. Blaine had left work earlier to get the boy and once again Kurt was waiting for them. The door finally opened and let in Jules with a big bag on his back, holding his father's hand.

"And then I told Alicia that it doesn't matter if she is wearing one pink sock and one orange sock, I told her that if she loved her socks then it was all that mattered and she shouldn't let Bobby make fun of her because Bobby is a meanie and he is ugly." Jules finished before realizing who was in front of him. He let go of his father's hand and ran the rest of the way to Kurt, his bag flying from one side to the other. Jules stopped suddenly right in front of Kurt who kneeled in front of him to be able to talk to the little man whilst looking him in the eyes.

"Hello, Kurt." Jules said, waving his chubby little hand covered in chocolate.

"Huh. Hi, buddy." Kurt answered awkwardly, taken aback by the happy run followed by the less than friendly greeting. He looked between the boy who was just standing at arm's length and Blaine. The man sighed and gently ran a hand through his son's hair.

"Come on, Monkey. We need to get those hands washed." Blaine looked one more time at Kurt, shrugging a little to show the other man that he had no idea what this had been about.

They came back to the waiting area and sat down.

"Hummel-Anderson!" A nurse finally called. Kurt's head shot up at the name. He had been the one writing it down when he got there but hearing it like that was a whole new experience. He turned to Blaine to see the same look he was probably sporting. They all stood up and went with the nurse.

Once everything was done they parted ways. Kurt went back to his hotel, letting Blaine and Jules go home together. This time the little boy didn't ask for Kurt to join them and Kurt couldn't help but notice how the boy had stopped right in front of him and didn't touch him at all this time. The man couldn't help but wonder why the little boy had been so touchy the first time they actually met and why he wasn't this time.

If Kurt was honest with himself it pained him to see Jules so guarded with him. But his honesty time with himself didn't last long because Kurt didn't want to deal with what it meant.

He busied himself with work over the next two days, eating with people from the hair and makeup department and making time to talk to them before the shooting ends. Kurt loved talking to the people on set because they were always full of life and new ideas. They always had a different vision to him about pretty much everything and it was refreshing to get out of his papers for a moment to just fill himself up with inspiration. He saw Blaine here and there, but they didn't stop to talk more than what was strictly necessary. It was awkward and the atmosphere between them was heavy. Their talk hadn't changed a lot and Kurt hated that. He liked to know what the problem was and he liked to fix it. He just wasn't sure where the problem started here and where it ended.

On Thursday night when he went back to his hotel the receptionist handed him a brown envelope from the medical laboratory. Kurt went up to his room and sat on his bed, the envelope still in his hands. He methodically opened it. Those papers where going to tell him if he was a father or not. This was the result from the paternity test and Kurt should've been happy to finally have a definite answer to this specific question. Instead he was terrified. Terrified of being a father, terrified of not being a father. He was so lost that he didn't know what he wished anymore.

He took the papers out of the envelope and started to skim through it, skipping the part with numbers and horrendous graphs.

The moment he saw the result, black ink on the white paper, Kurt's hand covered his mouth in emotion, tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: So, some questions were answered and some weren't... **

**Whaddaya think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long, I hope it won't happen again!**

**A huge thanks to **redridingharlot** and **Blaineandkate** who proofread my work!**

* * *

It was the last day of shooting; after this, everyone would move on to new project. Kurt and his staff would still have to work on the first draft of the issue for a few weeks but still, this was the last day of shooting. Usually people would try to shoot the last pictures that they hadn't had time to, after running an often too short schedule.

Kurt had few pictures left he wanted to shoot before wrapping things up. He worked with the models and photographers all morning. He knew he had to see Blaine at some point, he knew he had to say something to him before they would part ways but he still couldn't bring himself to walk to the post-production department.

Kurt was arranging few details on the male model who was next, making sure that everything fell perfectly.

"So, you do know the short one in the post- prod department?" the model asked Kurt, who was kneeling in front of him, arranging the hem of the pant.

"Who? Blaine? Dark hair, brown eyes?" the model smirked and Kurt knew they were talking about the same person. "Yes, I do know him. Why do you ask?"

"Are you two an item?" the model continued, ignoring Kurt's questionsaltogether. Kurt's looked up and stood carefully brushing his pants for removed any dirt that might be on it.

"No we're not. Why are you asking this?"

"I thought that maybe you two had a thing going on. Now that I know it's not the case I can totally ask that hottie out." The model looked past Kurt's shoulder, a saucy smirk on his face. Kurt turned his head around to see what the man was looking at. It didn't take long for him to see Blaine, standing near them and talking with one of the girls from the hair department. He was talking vividly, his hands moving as fast as they could, giving life to whatever the man was saying. He looked happy and bubbly and Kurt's heart clenched a little knowing that the man hadn't been like that around him in the two weeks they had been working together.

"Well you could ask him out, but he is straight and he has a little boy. He loves staying home with him and reading his stories." Kurt heard himself say, "also his ex is a very sweet woman." Kurt accentuated again, still not knowing why he was saying this to the model.

"Really?" the model frowned in confusion. "He told me he was gay."

"Well, he lied. Now get to work!" Kurt ordered to the man who walked away to the scene. Kurt stayed there, wondering what had just happened. He had just shot down a chance for Blaine to have a date or a one night stand. Kurt had no idea why he did what he just did. The man shrugged to himself and pushed any thoughts aside, not wanting to deal with this for a moment.

Kurt walked over to Blaine who stopped talking when he saw him and smiled politely before waving goodbye at the girl. They stood there together, in front of each other not saying a wordfor few seconds. Blaine smiled awkwardly after a moment.

"So, hum, hello Kurt. What can I do for you?"

"Can I see you in my office?" Blaine's mouth twitched a little. "No, it's not work related it's about Jules." This time the shorter man's eyes grew big and he nodded before following Kurt. They walked together to the man's office and closed the door behind them.

Kurt wrung his hands as they both stood awkwardly in the room, not sitting but not knowing if they should or not.

"I received the test yesterday." Kurt started, finally breaking the heavy silence.

"Oh, I see. What did it say?"

"That I'm a father." Kurt stated, his voice breaking a little at the last word. Blaine sighed and walked closer to the other man.

"Look, Kurt. I get it." Blaine said defeated." It's too much for you and you're not sure you can do it. You like Jules but you missed too much to really want to know him. I get it. I'll just… I'll explain it to Jules, don't worry. " Blaine finished. Kurt saw how the man's eyes were filling with tears and Kurt knew that those tears weren't for him but for the little boy at home that was waiting for his Dad to come back to him. Kurt's chest constricted painfully at the thought.

"First, ouch. Thanks for the sign of trust." Kurt joked a little, trying to break the tension. "Second, I was going to say that yes, it says that I'm the father and I want to see Jules. I think that maybe I'd like to know him a little more?" Kurt was looking right at Blaine, so he saw the different emotions playing on his face: relief, confusion and then wariness.

"You're asking me if you want to know him more?"

"No, I… I don't know, okay?"

"So, you don't know if you want to know him or not?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think I do but I'm not sure about… lots of things."

"Is this just because of the test or are you serious about Jules?" Blaine asked in a whisper. " I mean, is it just because the test said you're his father? Because biology says so?" Blaine asked again tentatively.

"That is not fair and you know it." Kurt pleaded. "I'm trying, okay? I might not say the right things and I might do everything wrong but I'm trying. So instead of waiting to see when I'm going to screw up so badly that you'll have an excuse to run away, why don't you just tell me what you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, Kurt." Blaine answered, tightening his arms protectively around himself. "I don't need you. But there is a little boy who need his Papa, who loves you and will waitfor you. And I know you told me already that you wanted to be there for him, but I have to be sure. He is my son, Kurt. I can't riskhurting him. I just can't take that risk." Blaine admitted tiredly.

Kurt was trying, he really was, he just had no idea how to be a father or what to do with everything that has come crashing down. He never expected to see Blaine again, he didn't expect for him to have a child and most of all he never ever expected the child to be his. He wasn't unhappy about it, but he couldn't say he was particularly happy about it either. Yes, he had thought about having kids, he had thought about that with Blaine as well, but it wasn't real until Jules was standing in front of him calling him Papa. It was complicated and unsettling and if Kurt was being honest with himself, there was a little part of him that wanted to be Jules' the other hand, he was so scared about screwing things up that he'd almost rather be nothing at all.

At least that had been true before the results came back. Nowhe didn't know anymore. Arguing with Blaine, being called out on every wrong thing he did was infuriating, but somehow it felt like how parents would shout at each other. He wasn't ready for something that Kurt wanted was to take things one at a time.

"I want to see him, I want to get to know him. That's all I know and for now all I can promise." Kurt said after a while.

Blaine licked and bit his lip, looking aroundto give himself some time. He closed his eyes and nodded a little.

"Alright, okay," Blaine finally agreed. "But I have just one thing to tell you. You hurt him, you make him cry or so much as buy him the wrong ice cream, and I swear I'll chop your clothes so thinly that you'll need a microscope to see them."

"Calm down, Daddy Bear." Kurt tried to joke a little. "Can I come over tomorrow?"

"No." Blaine answered quickly and for a second Kurt could swear he had seen panic on the man's face.

"Alright, on Sunday then?" Kurt offered again.

"At, at the same diner we went last time?" Kurt couldn't help but feel that the man was hiding something.

"Actually, if it's okay with you I think that maybe I could be nice if I see him in his own environment, you know. With all of his toys and books and his things. " Kurt argued back. The second he finished his sentence, Blaine started to look like a cornered rabbit during a hunt.

"I…Well, hum. I think we should still meet in a diner this time again." The change in Blaine attitude was striking to say the least and Kurt couldn't help but wonder how the man in front of him could go from a bear trying to protect his baby to scared little rabbit. He didn't want to push the man, at least not about that so he dropped it.

"Okay, Sunday brunch again?" Kurt wondered. Blaine sighed a little in wouldn't have been able to see it if he didn't know the man, or if he hadn't been paying very close attention to him. The designer wondered why Blaine felt so relieved and what it was that he was afraid of Kurt seeing or doing.

Blaine leaved the office shortly after that and Kurt fell into his chair. Every conversation he had with Blaine was exhausting. It was always a rollercoaster of emotion and the aftermath was always hours and hours of thinking and analyzing everything.

* * *

Santana walked into Kurt's office hours later when everyone was long gone and the set was completely empty and void of any noise except for her heels clicking on the ground.

"Hummel, time to go home! Isn't it tonight that you move from the hotel to the company's flat?" Kurt looked up from his bags filled with papers to her.

"Huh?"

"You, hotel, company's flat?" the woman leant against the wall waiting for Kurt to be ready.

"Oh hum, yes. I know that my stuff were moved during the day so I just have to go over there tonight. " The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed Kurt's arms to lead him outside where a cab was waiting. She throw him inside and climbed next to him. The driver already knew where to go and started driving immediately.

"I want to see that baby. I'm coming with you. " The woman shrugged when Kurt crooked an inquisitor eyebrow at her. "Beside you own me a meal and some explanation about what's going on in your life."

"I do not."

"Oi. I helped you out, I'm your friend, and I need gossip to live. Those are good enough reasons for you to spill anything juicy you have. Pun intended."

Kurt scrunched up his nose in disgust. "San!"

"What? If I was a gay man I'd be all over that." The woman answered, gesturing to Kurt's body.

They arrived shortly and enter a magnificent building. The hall was covered in marble from ground to ceiling. There was a dark red carpet going from the door to the elevator and a very nice doorman. The two friends walked to the elevator and Kurt pushed the button to the "loft".

When they got there, the doors open to a wide living room, furnished with big maroon couch, dark blue throw pillows, woodentable, and a big window opening the whole space to an amazing view of Manhattan.

"Well, fuck me." Santana yelled from where she had disappeared. She came back few seconds later. "There is like 3 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms and there is a Jacuzzi! This is fucking amazing." The woman ran to another door and opened it before disappearing in the next room. Kurt smiled at her and checked his luggage that had been put in a corner of the living room for him.

It was already late in the evening, so they just ordered take out and pigged out in the living they were finally full of grease and delicious Chinese food, Santana lied on the fluffy carpet and waved a chopstick at Kurt.

"Alright, tell me everything, young padawan." Kurt huffed and looked down at the woman from his couch.

"How do you even know what a padawan is?"

"Dani likes that know-it-all green thing so we have to watch the movies every now and then. So, tell me about the troll and his mini me. " Kurt sighed and plopped down again on the couch, spreading his whole body all over the furniture.

"There isn't a lot to say. I mean, I'm Jules's father, the tests came back yesterday. And I want to know him, I guess. But Blaine is just.. urgh! He is just so Blaine!" Kurt lamented.

"That's kind of the point, Baby Cheeks. What did he do this time that got you so worked up?" Santana asked from the floor.

"He is all protective of Jules, and he lied, and now he is expecting me to just run away screaming orstay and screw up. I just can't win." Kurt was frustrated, at himself, at the situation and because of Blaine.

"Well he is supposed to be sure that nothing bad is happening to Jules, and if you might be a threat then of course he is not going to want him near the boy. "

"Thanks, Tana. I thought you were on my side here!" Kurt poked the woman with his toes.

"I'm on no one's side but mine. What else happened?"

"I asked to meet Jules, again." Kurt said, lost in his memory of how Blaine had reacted that afternoon.

"And this is bad because?" The woman wondered again, braiding the carpet.

"Because, because… I don't know. I asked to meet the boy at their place and I just hit a wall. It was like I was shooting for the moon."

"But weren't you a little, Lover Boy?" Santana burst of laughing at her own joke before yelping in pain when Kurt threw a box in her face. "Okay, okay. Fine. So he doesn't want you at their place. So what?"

"So… I don't know. It was weird okay. It just felt like he was afraid of something or hiding something or I don't know. I might be imagining it all." Kurt finished.

"What else could he be hiding?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure he is. It's just… He is a mystery, Tana. He doesn't talk, he doesn't share a lot, so you're just left there wondering all the freaking time what the hell is happening until you see him breaking down in front of you and you have no idea what just happened."

"Are you referring to his highschool break down when he was practicing you not being here and thencrying in Pillsbury's office?"

"Not really no, but that's the idea." Kurt confessed. "And it's not helping that I don't know him anymore, or that there was this whole secret. It's exhausting, San." Kurt sat up a little to see the woman who was frowning at him in deep concentration.

"It's probably even harder for him, you know."

"I'm… I was going to say aware, but actually I have no idea, no." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Okay, let's go. We're going spying." The latina shouted, standing up from the floor and rolling Kurt from the couch.

"What?" The woman shook his arms to make him move, only making Kurt fall from the couch.

"We're going to spy on Blaine, come on!"

"And how? We don't even know where he lives!" This put a stop on the woman who rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"Are you serious? You don't even know where he lives? Okay, fine. We're going to find out where he lives, and tomorrow we're going spying." The woman plotted.

"Huh, San. I'm not sure this is the best-"

"You want to know what he is hiding?"

"Well yes but –"

"Then we're going spying."

* * *

This was how Kurt found himself the night after in an area he never thought he would set foot in. The streets were dirtier than usual, only few lights were working, and it just put the whole street in a somber atmosphere. There were few gathering of people in the alley and Kurt didn't even want to think about what they were doing. The building looked old and on the verge of collapsing. Kurt didn't like stereotype but he felt like he was going to be murdered.

Santana parked their car and turned off the contact.

"Well, at least we know that Blanderson isn't living in the best neighborhood ever. Reminds me of Lima Heights." Kurt looked worriedly at her and hugged his own body tightly.

"I'm not sure I want to go out."

"Oh, come one Hummel. Stop being a coward."

"There is a line between being a coward and being suicidal!" Kurt shouted at the woman who was going out of the car. Kurt followed quickly, not wanting to be alone. They walked toward a building and entering it easily.

"So-"

"Hummel, would you just whisper for a second?" Santana ordered.

"I'll whisper if I want to. Why the hell are you wearing black anyway?" Kurt asked in whisper, he was not following her order he just decided to.

"Because we're spying, might as well get in the mood. Beside I look hot in these tight pants and shirt." Kurt rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs behind her.

He couldn't believe Blaine would live here. It was far from being a nice building and it was beyond scary,especially for someone with a child.

They were reaching the door when someone opened it violently.

"I knew I smelled the scent of fake designer clothes and WannabeCat Eyes. What are you doing here?"

Kurt stood there, arms crossed on his chest, ready to fight.

"What are you doing here, Smythe?" The woman barked, a finger digging into the man's chest.

"It's none of your business."

"What are you doin', Unc'e Bas?" A little voice wondered from behind the man.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sebastian asked to the boy who was standing right behind him.

"Shouldn't you be looking over me?" The boy sassed the tall man who glared at the child.

The boy walked over the door and a little head appeared from behind Sebastian's leg. Jules' eyes were still heavy from sleep and he had food in his hair, he looked out from behind Sebastian shyly, gripping the man's leg until he recognized who was standing in the hallway.

"Kurt!"The little boy shouted, waving at the man. "Unc'e Bas. Can they come in? Please?" the boy pleaded with the best puppy eyes Kurt had ever seen. The boy even had a little pout when Sebastian didn't say yes instantly.

"I guess so." The man finally agreed. They all moved to what looked like the living room. There were toys everywhere but the place was so small that no one really had space to move once they were all in. Kurt sat on the bed, letting Santana take one chair when Sebastian had already claimed the other.

Jules played with the hem of his pyjamas, his feet disappearing under his pants that were too long. The boy shyly walked toward Kurt and sat a little far away from him but still looking expectantly at him.

"Hum, do you want to sit closer?" Kurt asked the little boy who just beamed at him and crawled into Kurt's lap, laying on the man's legs who were stretched in front of him. Awkwardly, Kurt started to pat the boy's head. He could feel the glare coming from Sebastian but didn't look up at him, concentrating instead on the boy.

"Where's Queen B? Santana asked after a while.

"That is none of your business." Sebastian answered again. The woman glared at him and was about to shout something when they all heard the key turning in the doorknob. Blaine froze instantly when he saw who was sitting in his living room.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked warily.

* * *

**I really hope you liked that chapter, it was really hard for me to write it.**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I felt horrible for making you all wait for so long for the chapter before. So here's another one merely 4 days after the last one. **

**Also we're starting the second arch of this fic with this chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

Blaineandkate** is my beta here and she is just too nice and you have to thank her for a quick update.  
**

* * *

"Ah ! Joan Watson, finally." Santana snapped her fingers in the air, drawing the attention to her.

"Santana, what… Sebastian what is going on here?" Blaine asked, still fully clothed in the tiny entry way.

"Well, you could have told me that this," the man motioned to Kurt and Santana," was coming over. I would've brought detergent."

"Oh god, having you two in the same room is the worst idea ever!" Kurt laughed, his fingers still running in Jules' hair, making the boy more and more sleepy.

"Hi, Daddy!" The little boy weakly waved, still wrapped around Kurt's leg.

Blaine easily crossed the room and put a knee on the ground to be closer to his son before leaning to him, not paying attention to any other people in the room while his son was still awake.

"Hi there, Monkey. Care to tell me why you're still awake?" Blaine bopped his son's nose playfully, while Kurt was caressing the untamed curls.

"Because Unc'e Bas isn't a very good me-sitter. He made me eat broccoli, Daddy! That's not real food, and I had food in my hair but I didn't have a bath because Unc'e Bas is lazy." The boy said before poking his tongue at Sebastian who did exactly the same thing. "And then he forgot to tell me a good night story and when I was falling asleep the pretty lady and Kurt came over and it was all better." The boy told, making grabby hands towards his father.

"I missed you, Daddy. I don't like it when you work when it's the night. Nights are for goodnight kisses and monsters under the bed, not working." Blaine smiled at his son and kissed Jules' forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'll go see if there is any monsters right now, okay?" Blaine stood up trying to disentangle his son from Kurt's legs. But his son just tightened his grip around the other man.

"Jules, let go of Kurt."

"No, Daddy. I don't wanna!" The boy answered, so Blaine grabbed his son around his waist, pulling a little, but the boy was glued to Kurt's leg.

Sebastian and Santana were both watching the scene silently, taking it all in for what it was: an almost normal family evening where the child doesn't want to go to bed but his parents have to be authoritative.

"Blaine?" Kurt started, "May I?" Blaine looked up at him, his hands still around Jules's waist and frowned, not understanding what the other was asking. "Can I put him to bed? Maybe?"

"Oh." Blaine's eyes traveled from Kurt to Jules, who was now using his tiny legs to hang on the man even more tightly. "Yeah, sure. Hum.. go ahead. His room is on the right. "

Kurt stood up awkwardly, pulling Jules in his arms, who instantly hide his face in the man's chest, his eyes already drooping, and carried the boy to his room.

Blaine turned to the two other people in the room and crossed his arms over his chest and crooked an eyebrow at them.

"Care to tell me what this is about?"

"I was curious, bored, and drunk, so I decided to break into your building for fun. Anna Wintour over there has nothing to do with that." Santana stood up, her hands on her legs and faced Blaine, she eyed him and finally point a perfectly manicured finger at him.

"I'm tired of your shit. Sort it out quickly, Anderson." The woman opened the door and yelled, "Lopez out!" In goodbye. Blaine looked at her with a wide open mouth, not understanding what was happening.

"Uh, Sebastian?" Blaine spun to see that the other man was just as confused as he was, before harboring a boring expression and rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to know, I don't even want to spend a second thinking about it. You good here?"

"Yeah, I think it's going to be fine. Thank you for tonight, Bas."

"Yeah, yeah. Your son is a brat just like his father before him!" Blaine chuckled and gave Sebastian his coat before opening the door for him.

"You love him."

"I never said such a thing. Call me again if you need a sitteror, you know, remember that he also has an Uncle Jeff, an Uncle Nick, and an Uncle Wes!" He then disappeared down the hallway anddown the stairs.

Blaine closed the door and locked it before taking in the situation. Kurt was in his flatat this exact moment, and was currently putting his child to bed. It was a bit too much for Blaine after a hard night at work.

Kurt reappeared moment later, when Blaine finally had time to hang up his own coat and poured himself a glass of water.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked, sitting on one of the, finally free, chairs.

"Santana stormed out and 'Bas left as well, since I was back." Blaine offered a glass of water to Kurt and sat in the other chair. He was still wearingtight black pants and a simple black shirt as well.

"Blaine, what is going on?" Kurt asked, eliciting a muffled laugh from Blaine.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one breaking into my building, Kurt!"

"Santana made me do it! She was going to leave me alone in the car!" Blaine smiled at the man before turning serious.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Alright, honestly?" Blaine nodded and Kurt resumed, "I wanted to spy on you because I thought you were hiding something from me."

"I'm not a fan of the spying, but thank you for your honesty.I'm not hiding anything anymore." Kurt hummed, his eyes wandering around the room,stopping here and there when he saw some pictures. Blaine waited for him to speak again.

"So, what was Sebastian doing here?" Kurt asked again.

"He was Jules-sitting." Kurt lips twitched a little, almost smiling at the expression. "Jules doesn't getthat the noun before 'sitter' doesn't have to be your name. Because before he was a baby, but he is not anymore. So for him, it makes sense that Sebastian is a Jules-sitter instead of a baby-sitter since he isn't one."

"Ah, the young mind." Kurt smiled again at how cute and silly it was. It made his heart clench a little, this was one of thenumerous anecdotes that Blaine knew about Jules that he didn't.

"And where were you if it's not a secret?"

"Working. I have two jobs and I picked up more shifts at the bar since I'm not really needed at the lab anymore, at least until we get another big contract." Kurt nodded, taking in the information.

"So every night during the photoshoot when you disappeared a little early…"

"I was picking up Jules from school to see him a little bit before going to my other job, yes." Kurt gulped audibly, nausea settling in his stomach.

"Oh, okay. I… so this is your flat?" Kurt tried to change topic, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, it is. It's good, it's better than anything we had before. Jules has his own room and lots of toys." Kurt could feel that Blaine was proud, proud to say he could pay for the flat, proud to be able to give Jules his own room and to buy him toys. But it was still in a terrible neighborhood and Kurt couldn't let Blaine and Jules live here. It was not a place to live when you had a child. He had been terrifiedhimself. It was difficult for Kurt to grasp how a parent could live here with their child. And then it hit him. Blaine didn't have a choice. Kurt knew he was working hard and that he deserved how much he was making, he also knew he was lucky. But seeing Blaine, working two jobs to live in this building hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't let the man and his child live here.

"What if you moved in with me? I have a big flat in a very nice neighborhood." Kurt blurted out. It didn't matter that he was proposing this to a man that had lied to him. He had cared for Blaine, Blaine had meant something to him, and no matter what, Kurt wasn't someone to just turn his back to the people he once loved. He put all the hurt and the lie to the side and just went with his idea, not able to let them live in this place for one more second.

"No." Blaine answered.

"No?"

"No. Kurt, I appreciate it, really. But this is where we live, this is our home. We're not moving out."

"But hum-"

"It's really nice of you to offer though." Kurt frowned in confusion, but didn't push thetopic anymore. He knew why he had offered this to Blaine in the first place, but the man was probably right, this was their home and it was probably not a good thing for them all to live together.

"Oh, okay. I have a question. I know that Jules was cuddly with me tonight and putting him to bed was…" Kurt smiled to himself before turning back to Blaine. "But he is a little less forward than before, right?"

"He expected a lotthe first time you two saw each other, he was glad to see you, but I guess it just wasn't exactly what he expected."

"Oh." Kurt hummed to himself, "Do you think I could spend some time alone with him?" Kurt asked almost shyly, Blaine hesitated, biting his bottom lips obviously with concern. "Blaine this isn't The L Word, I'm not going to pull a Bette Porter on you and kidnap your child for a car ride."

"I… Yeah, no, you're right. Sorry. Of course you can." Blaine answered, flipping his right hand through his hair to chase any bad ideas he just had.

"So brunch all together and then Jules and I will spent the afternoon together? Would that be okay?" Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, of course, it sound perfect. Can you just give me a minute? I'll call the bar see if I can pick up a shift tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure, go ahead." Blaine quickly called the bar and organized for him to get another shift the day after. He hang up and sat back on the chair, facing Kurt.

"Huh, Kurt.. I… Thank you." Blaine bow down shyly his head to hide his blush. "Thank you for trying, and for being here for Jules. He looked… happy tonight, when he was on your legs." Blaine slowly leveled his eyes with Kurt's and smiled while shrugging, not knowing what to do with his body.

"Oh." Kurt smiled awkwardly as well, "Hum, thank you as well then."

"What? Why?" Blaine wondered, while playing with the rim of his glass to occupy himself.

"For giving me the chance to try, and for trusting me with Jules."

"You're welcome." The man answered. They both felt like, even if the evening had had the risk of turning really bad, they had both managed to keep everything in clear water. They knew they were walking on eggshells and that they could both say or do something that would bring back the heavy tension between them.

Kurt let himself out after a while, finding Santana's car left for him, and he drove back to his empty flat. It seemed too big and empty after staying the evening in Blaine's.

* * *

The morning after, Kurt was once again waiting at the diner, waiting for Blaine and Jules to walk in. When they did, Kurt instantly noticed that the son and his father were wearing matching bow ties and Kurt couldn't help but smiling at the cuteness of the two.

Jules let go of his father's hand and sat down next to Kurt, Blaine sat on the booth in front of them.

"I'm so hungry!" Jules announced, throwing his hands in the hair. "Do you think they make dinosaur chicken nuggets?" the boy asked to his father.

"I don't know Monkey, why don't you ask them?" The father smiled knowingly at his son.

"But, Daddy!" The boy shrinked on himself.

"Hey, Jules?" Kurt asked gently earning the boy's attention, "Why don't you want to ask?"

"Because I don't like asking people questions." The boy whined, a big pout on his face. "Ask for me? Please?"

"Oh Kurt, do not accept or you'll never be able to say no to anything to this one." Blaine laughed at the scene and his son poked his tongue at him.

"Hey, careful with the tongue poking Mister." Kurt said."Don't you know that some people got their tongues cut off because they were poking it too much?" The little boy gasped in horror and put his two hands over his mouth to protect his tongue.

"That's a nice one!" Blaine added after a while, making Kurt wink at him. They both stopped for a second, looking at each other incredulously before turning back to their menu.

They all ordered and eat their brunch in a light and happy atmosphere, Kurt trying to get to know Jules under the careful watch of Blaine who smiled and provided useful advice here and there.

After a while, Blaine excused himself to go to work, making surethat it was okay for Jules to stay with Kurt on his own.

"So, little man." Kurt started.

"Noooo, don't call me that. Unc'e Jeff call me that when he wants to make fun of me." Jules whined a little.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. So, Jules," Kurt started again and only continuing when the little boy nodded at him. "Do you know how to make chocolate cake?"

"Of course I do! Daddy makes it all the time and I help." The boy beamed with pride.

"That's good! Do you want to make chocolate cake this afternoon then? You can be the chef and I'll help you!" Kurt offered, scared out of his mind that the boy would say no. Jules tapped a chubby finger on his chin to make it look like he was really thinking about the offer.

"Alright, but you have to put the cake in the oven." The boy extended his hand and waited for Kurt to shook it to seal the deal. Kurt smiled and shook the boy's hand.

"Okay, first we have to go grocery shopping because I don't have chocolate at home."

"I know how to do that! Unc'e Jeff and Unc'e Nick always bring me to grocery shopping." Kurt smiled at the boy and paid his part of the check, before leading them outside.

On one side he was glad that the boy was cared for by so many people, Sebastian apparently, and then Nick and Jeff. He was glad that Blaine still had them as friends even after he ran away from Ohio. On the other side, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he hadn't been the onebeing a part of Jules' life.

They soon arrived at the supermarket and Jules, just like Kurt, took a cart. They both trotted down the first alley until something caught Jules' eye. The little boy ran right to it.

"Kurt! Look, chocolate. We need that! Okay, let's take some." The little boy pulled a dozen chocolate bars into his cart and ran to another alley. Kurt followed behind him, trying not to run. The little boy stopped in front of the biscuits and again put several boxes of different cookies into his cart. When Jules was done, he smiled broadly at Kurt and disappeared around the corner. Kurt again followed him, marching as quickly as he could and trying not to acknowledge all the curious looks they got. When Kurt caught up with the boy he was standing in front of the yogurts deciding which one he wanted.

"Jules? Maybe we shouldn't run in the shop. Right?" Kurt tried, not knowing exactly how to talk to the boy.

"But Kurt, there is so much to see!" The little boy told him with big eyes.

"Yeah, well. Maybe we shouldn't run and maybe we should take greens and fruits as well! What about that?" Jules cocked his head to the side like he was really considering it.

"No, we don't need that. Unc'e Jeff says that vegetables are for the weak. And I'm not weak!" The little boy shouted proudly. "We need bad food because bad food make you big like Thor! And Thor has really pretty hair." Jules smiled at a very confused Kurt before turning to walk to the toys alley.

"And I'm gonna need to have a serious talk with Uncle Jeff." Kurt muttered, walking fast again to catch up with the boy. When he finally got to the alley, Jules was already climbing a tower of boxes to get to the toy he wanted. Kurt stepped behind him and caught him around the waist, detaching him from his climbing wall.

"Slow down, little one!" Kurt hauled Jules back who was still reaching out for the toy he wanted.

"Kurt! I need this one, look how pretty he is!" the boy wiggled his feet and made grabby hands in excitation at the mere sight of the toy.

"Jules, calm down. You already have plenty of toys at home." Kurt put back down the child who turned around and look at him, with tiny fists and big tears in his eyes.

"But please, Kurt. I don't have this one. I really really like it. I'll be a good, good boy." The child hiccupped between two sobs. "Please!"

Kurt looked around to see that few mothers were looking at him to see how he was going to react at the sobbing child. Kurt kneeled to be at the same eyes level than Jules and put his hands on his little shoulder.

"Okay, I get it that you want the toy, it's a pretty toy. But I won't buy it for you because you already have a lot of them. But you can ask for it for your birthday or Christmas. Okay?" Jules looked gloomily at Kurt, accenting his pout with a trembling lip.

"Please! I'll eat vegetables and I won't ask for anything else ever again! I promise!" Kurt hesitated a little bit too long and Jules started crying and Kurt pinched his nose.

"Urgh, fine. Let's get the toy and go out." Jules brushed his tears with his sleeves and trotted happily behind Kurt, clutching his toy.

They went home to Kurt's flat with all the chocolate bars and biscuits that Jules picked out.

* * *

When Blaine stepped in front of Kurt's building he couldn't help but notice how nice it was. He didn't have to rush inside in case some kids were looking heavily at him, the walls were not threatening to crumble at any time, and there was a doorman. Blaine got inside and took the elevator to the loft, typing in the code Kurt had given him to go up there.

Blaine walked out of the elevator and into the living room. He noticed how the kitchen was a mess, full of plates and dishes and a half eaten cake on the counter. Blaine smiled a little at that and poked his head into the living room. He couldn't hear any noises so he had no idea where Kurt and Jules might have been.

Finally Blaine saw Kurt's foot hanging from the couch and walked to it. Blaine smiled fondly when he saw what was happening.

Kurt was sleeping, his back to the couch with a sleepy Jules lying on his chest. Kurt's two strong arms were encircling the little boy to prevent him from falling. They both looked peacefully asleep, Kurt had food all over his hair and Jules was in a hoodie way too big for him that must have belonged to Kurt.

Blaine watched them, raising both in synch with Kurt's breathing. Blaine's suddenly felt melancholic. This was everything he had ever wanted, going home to Kurt and his son together, having his family together and happy. He never thought he would've ever witnessed it, he had never even dared dreaming of it, but there it was, in front of him. It had been so unattainable, Blaine's chest swelled with hope and distrust.

He was proud that he was able to provide for both him and Jules, he was proud that the little boy had enough food on his plate each evening and a place to live. It was just a place to live though. It was not really a nice place,and Blaine knew that. Blaine wanted to have someone who would help him, someone he could talk about Jules with, someone to worry with him how fast Jules was growing, someone to celebrate his son's good grades or first recital.

Blaine bit his lips, uncertain of what he wanted to do.

Kurt woke up and smiled sleepily at him, waving his hand before rolling Jules to the side and placing a blanket over him.

"Hi." Kurt whispered, not wanting to wake up the child. They walked to the kitchen and Kurt scratched his head in front of the mess. "Yeah, we cooked a little. Turn out Jules is as excited when he is cooking than we he goes grocery shopping."

"Ah." Blaine scrunched his nose and rolled his eyes a little. "Bad choice of activity, I should've warned you." They both laughed at that andstarted cleaning the kitchen a little.

It was as domestic as it could be, and Blaine didn't feel like he was giving uphis independence. What he had always done for Jules was to work hard to be able to always give him what was best. Jules being able to live with both his fathers was what was best for him. He deserved the right to have his family all together for at least once in his life, and he deserved the right to know his father.

"We'll move in." Blaine blurted out. Kurt stopped instantly and looked at Blaine in confusion. "If your offer still stands and you still want us to, we'll move in with you."

* * *

**A/N: So we're moving on a little, a little less angst a little more fluff. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
